


NPC

by Nimarkiva (Dracosita)



Category: Dappervolk (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Interdimensional Travel, Magic, Modern world, Pirates, Romance, Travel, interdimensional, pirate captain - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:35:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 26,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26942995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracosita/pseuds/Nimarkiva
Summary: What happens when the infamous Captain Wras of Vaer Reef suddenly finds himself in the position of a world-hopper? Far from home, he ends up in Minnesota, on a dimension far different from his own. A dimension where his world is a game. How will he manage survival in a place so completely alien to him...and will he manage to make it back to Vaer Reef?
Relationships: Original Character/Original Character, original character (female)/Wras, original character/NPC
Comments: 6
Kudos: 3





	1. The Arrival

Wras cackled in utter glee as he regarded the chaos surrounding him. Nothing better than taking a fine haul of treasure and capturing a beautiful merchant ship to boot. It was floating and had hardly any damage, nothing which could not be repaired easily. His crew would make a most handsome profit off of the vessel for sure.

The pirate felt a prickle run along his spine when there was a flash of green light behind him. He turned, shielding his eyes against the brilliance of the shining neon blaze in the far distance. His crew had been milling around, but also paused, an eerie silence falling over pirate and merchant crew alike as they bore witness to the strange phenomena.

“I don’t like the look of that,” he yelled to his crew as the light began to waver and dance. Before he could say another word, it suddenly zipped forward, moving in small zig-zags but clearly racing towards the ships. 

Immediately the pirate captain leapt into action, barking orders for his crew to leave the merchant vessel. Their ship was the fastest on the water, and if they were to dodge, it was to be on the massive ship which was the figurehead of his fleet of miscreants. The profit off the ship forgotten, he waited those few precious seconds for everyone to get on their own ship. Only when the last of his crew had scrabbled aboard with the help of his mates did Wras guide the ship away.

His crew were skilled at harnessing every last whisp of a breeze in their favor. But it was no use. And the ill-handling of the merchant ship they had been attempting to leave behind did not help matters any. He was about to turn his vessel around when the smaller boat knocked against its hull roughly. Wras made a sound of dismay as he was thrown from his spot, the wheel spinning wildly out of control.

He was in the process of darting towards the steering wheel again when a large wave from the force of the strange light hit the ship, throwing him back once more. This time the brightly-finned man went over the railing. He plummeted into the depths with a splash, narrowly managing to dodge a bit of falling debris from the merchant vessel as he struggled to orient himself.

But he hadn’t seen a larger plank of wood before it hit him hard in the side.

As his vision blurred, the last thing Wras saw was the strange column of green light weaving towards him and his ship.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wilhelmina stared as she regarded her bike. Someone had gone and stolen the wheels off of it when her bike lock had kept them from making off with the whole thing. She sighed heavily, frowning at the now useless frame. One more thing to haul home. The young woman dug through her pockets and hoped she had enough to cover the bus fare.

No such luck. She was fifty cents short and the driver happened to be one who was a stickler for proper fair. As the bus doors closed and the vehicle pulled away, she felt like she could just cry. It was starting to get dark and nothing had gone right for the waitress yet that day. All she wanted to do was go home, play her favorite online game for a bit, and crash. The woman had just unlocked a new part of the story line and was eager to see where it led, especially since she already really liked one of the new NPCs.

She picked up her ruined bike and prepared to start walking the three miles home. As the girl walked, though, there was a strange flash of green light. At first she thought it was fireworks. But no, it was autumn, there were no celebrations where people were likely to have fireworks leftover from the summer. And it had been too small, just a single flare.

That did not sit well with Willy as she looked at the spot. The woman bit her lip and was about to drop her bike to run for it when a strange man staggered towards her from the underbrush. Her breath hitched in her throat at the sight of him.

He was decidedly not human.

This was how monster movies went. Those cheap sci-fi flicks where everyone died horribly or barely made it out alive. The waitress did scream, then, though there was no one at the quiet bus stop to witness her terror. She kept screaming as he walked towards her. Willy held her bike frame between them as a poor attempt at defense, backing up, and was about to attempt to run for it when he fell to his knees.

He had his hand at his side, and that was when she saw the blood.

Her terrified sounds petered off to a confused gasp when he raised his head to look at her. His strange eyes didn’t hold the malice of the shark-like grimace he was giving her. This man was no threat to her- he was wounded and needed aid, not to needlessly attack someone.

The strange person pitched forward after mumbling something.

Wilhelmina realized she had a choice to make. This was an event that should not have been happening, yet it was. He was either some sort of alien or monster, and he was hurt badly. She could either call the police or an ambulance, which could mean trouble for him…or take him home and try to tend to his injuries herself.

She bit her lip as she mulled it over.

Those eyes…she couldn’t.

He looked like someone. But it couldn’t be him. Surely it was not possible for this man to be that character. Yet even if it wasn’t who she thought now that she had gotten a better look at him, she couldn’t just leave him behind.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras woke up to find himself folded up on his side in stagnant salt water. He sputtered, sitting up and gasping. Things only became stranger when he found he was in a strange ceramic tub of some sort, stuck until he realized how his knees had been tucked up nearly to his chest. It was slippery, but with much splashing he managed to sit up after hitting his head against a strange metal piece which jutted out from what looked to be a wall.

He swore hotly at the new pain in his body as he looked around. Someone had taken off his shirt and ornate jewelry, setting them on a counter nearby. His torso had been wrapped with a bandage. Everything felt horribly uncomfortable. He must have been in that small amount of water for hours.

The pirate’s distinct fins pricked up when he heard the soft click of a door opening. He grabbed the first weapon at hand- a wooden spar with a strange half-globe at one end- and braced himself for a fight as he stood dripping in the strange tub.

Willy peeked in through the crack, eyes widening when she saw that her guest was awake and had apparently decided to arm himself with the toilet plunger. She couldn’t help it, the absurdity of that made her laugh. The door swung open as she dissolved into hysterical giggles.

The sopping wet man in her bathtub didn’t see to find it as amusing as she did. His dark scales shimmered in the light as he bristled at her laughter, his strange rainbow fins flared in ire. “I demand to know the meaning of this!” he snapped. “Stop laughing and tell me where I am this moment!”

She snorted, trying to get her laughter under control. “Oh my god…you really are trying to threaten me with a toilet plunger…oh man. You are definitely not from around here, are you? Maybe you really are who I think you are.”

Wras gave the sandy-haired human before him a look of dismay. She was genuinely laughing at him, so hard that tears were streaming from her brown eyes. Granted, he had seen better days, but how dare she find this so amusing? He was still a pirate to be feared. In that moment he decided that he would prove it to her. Tossing his makeshift weapon aside, he stepped out of the tub and strode forward. In a matter of seconds his sharp clawed fingers were wrapped around her throat, and he had lifted her off her feet.

“I was asking nicely, I won’t do so again,” he growled out.

Then a wave of pain hit him. He dropped her, doubling over with a groan and crossing his arms over his stomach.

The young woman looked absolutely terrified, her own hand at her throat now as she gasped for air. Yet she somehow still managed to mumble out, “Don’t mess up those bandages or overdo it, you’re a mess.”

Wras managed to stumble back into the tub with the help of the human, splashing more water out in the process. As his gills fluttered in the shallow liquid, he managed to catch his breath a bit. The human looked absolutely terrified of him. Yet for whatever reason, she was still trying to help the pirate.

Willy’s heart was hammering as she regarded the tall man resting in her bathroom tub. “I’m sorry I laughed, but you have to admit, this is weird and impossible,” she stammered out. “You should not exist. You should not be here. You’re Wras, aren’t you? From Dappervolk?”

“What the hell is Dappervolk?” he demanded irately. “I’m Captain Wras from Vaer Reef.”


	2. Adjusting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Off of Vaer Reef and stuck in Minnesota, Wras has several choices to make and a lot to learn about the world where he's found himself. But how will someone who is so clearly not from the area get used to such a different area?

Wras watched as Willy turned a knob and warm water flowed from the strange metal pipe which he had hit his head on before. The young woman had passed him a strange container filled with salt granules so that he could put the amount he needed into the tub. The pirate gave her a speculative look while the basin filled once more.

“You gonna explain what’s going on here, or what, world-hopper?” he demanded.

She sighed. “Look, Wras. I don’t know how it happened, but right now, you’re the world-hopper. Out of an online computer game. I’m not even sure how that’s possible…you could very well be a hallucination, brought on by stress. Good grip for a hallucination, though.”

The pirate sneered at her. “A hallucination? I’m real, alright. And what do you mean I’m the world-hopper?”

“Wras, you should walk out of this room,” Willy said softly. “I don’t know how to explain it. But this isn’t your world. You’ll see what I mean.”

He crossed his arms over his chest. “Ya know what? I will see for myself.”

The aquatic man stomped out of the room, muttering to himself about crazy world-hoppers. But his words were stifled in his throat when he realized that she had not been lying to him. The window opened up to a world far different than his own. Out in the streets, carriages were moving without any creatures pulling them and at great pace. In the gloom of the pending dusk, streetlamps had begun to come on, much-improved versions of what that inventor in Aviar Cove was making. There were more people in the street than he expected, too, all seemingly human. 

And all of the buildings towered high into the sky. He felt small looking at them. Even some of the colossal mansions of Vaer Reef could not compare to the sheer enormity of the place where he had found himself. The pirate realized his mouth was hanging open and snapped his sharp teeth together before whirling on his heel.

The woman who had found him was leaning against the doorframe, tired from having tended to him and being threatened after working a full shift on her feet. Her arm was draped over her stomach. Wras was shocked, but still astute. He realized she was the spitting image of utter exhaustion. For how big the buildings were around them, the rooms he had seen were tiny.

He was a world-hopper, though somehow he had kept his memories, and the person who had found him was doing her best by him in spite of how he had been treating her so far. Considering it seemed she herself had very little, the human was being quite generous.

“I need an explanation,” the pirate told her firmly. “I’ll stop trying to hurt you, and you help me out. We have a deal?”

Willy’s reply was a wry chuckle. “Isn’t that what I’ve already been doing?” she asked him dryly, too tired to even stay afraid.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras still could not wrap his head around the fact that in the blink of an eye- or rather, a green flash- everything had changed so drastically for him. Wilhelmina had done her best to explain her world to him. And hoo-boy did it sound absolutely awful. There was no adventure, no magic, just drudgery. What sort of a life was that? Even Xarion had a more interesting life than that, and the shark judge was the most boring stick in the sand that Wras had ever met.

The human was asleep in her own bed. Wras had kept her talking to him until she could barely keep her eyes open. She had locked her bedroom door, but when he was sure she was asleep, he had picked the lock and snooped a bit. There was very little in her apartment, even in a place so personal as a bedroom. He had then shut the door after locking it once more, allowing Willy her facade of privacy. 

When he felt himself getting tired and a bit light-headed from the pain again, he returned to the bathroom and curled up as best he could in the tub. His strange host had shown him how to work the taps- even he could draw the water with nothing more than a flick of his wrist now. For as boring as it was, Willy’s world had many strange and wonderful things. 

The pirate could not sleep, though, despite the pain in his side. Or perhaps because of that. Between the injury and everything going through his head, the brightly-finned man found it hard to so much as close his eyes. So many questions, so much to worry about…including the biggest concern of them all.

How was he going to get back home to his kingdom of crime on Vaer Reef?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willy woke up the next morning and found she had locked herself into her room for whatever reason. Still bleary with sleep and rubbing at her eyes, the young woman unlocked it and tried to recall why she might have done that. When she was met with the maniacal sharp-toothed sneer of a pirate, it came rushing back to her.

“Oh my god, do not do that again!” she panted, one hand over her heart. “You…you’re still here. That wasn’t all just a sleep-deprived nightmare?”

“Still here, lady,” he said with a smirk. “So. Why haven’t you turned me in yet, hmm?”

The human pushed past him, fumbling with the bag of cheap coffee grounds and a filter retrieved from the cupboard. Coffee, she needed coffee. Before anything else weird happened. “Oh yes, how do you think that would go? Officers, come quick, a character from a game I play is in my living room! Yeah, no, that won’t work. And…if this isn’t a dream…I wouldn’t do that. Not to you. I like your character, even when you’re being asshole,” she said. 

He raised one eyebrow. The pirate let her comments slide, though. Perhaps he had been a bit of an asshole about things last night, though it still riled him up that she claimed he was a character from some sort of entertainment. He was no one’s amusement. 

“What are you doing?” Wras asked as her tired hands shook, nearly spilling what he thought to be black sand of some sort.

“Making coffee, I can’t process any of this,” she mumbled.

Wras simply watched. He waited somewhat impatiently as she brewed her morning coffee, wrinkling his nose as the smell of it filled the small apartment. “Is that some horrible potion to help you think or something?” he asked after a few minutes.

She sighed as she sipped at the mug. “Well, sort of. It’s helping me wake up. Want a cup?”

“No thanks, it smells terrible,” he said, making a face. 

Willy shrugged. “Suit yourself. When did you last eat? You’ve got to be hungry.”

“Still not sure why you’re helping me,” Wras asked as she started to pull things out of the fridge. “…and what is that supposed to be?”

The young woman blinked before realizing her mistake. He was meant for living in the ocean, of course all these foods were strange to him, being surface food and modern to boot. She groaned before trying to figure out what else she could feed her strange guest.

“I’m not sure why either,” she said softly. “I guess…you need the help. I’d want someone to help me if I were in the same situation. Though in the game, new world-hoppers end up at Louise Hill practically on Bearnard’s front porch. A lot less yelling and threatening involved.”

Wras bristled a bit at her words. “My world is not a game,” he said in a low voice.

He watched her movements as the human froze. She was tense, scared. This one was weak and easily intimidated apparently. Wras made a mental note of that. The pirate then considered how well she had treated him so far, at least to the best of her abilities. “Hey, kid, I’m tired and hungry. I think we both could do better. You wanna try this talk again? I promised I wouldn’t hurt ya.”

Some of the tension in her shoulders eased, but not all of it. He felt a pang of rather unexpected guilt at how he had been treating Willy. This was not his world, as hard as it was to accept, and she showed all the signs of a poor wretch struggling to get by. He’d seen so many like her at the reef…hell, he’d been raised by one. Taking his frustrations out on her was a level of cruelty even he would not sink to.

Wras pulled one of the two chairs at the table out for her. The tired girl sat, still on edge from his irate response. He took a moment to get his first proper look at his host. Willy was short and a bit on the pleasantly plump side of curvy, with sandy brown curls that came a just past her ears and brown eyes. Freckles dotted her face. She was the typical world-hopping human in many ways.

“Thank you,” she said softly, gesturing to the spot. 

“So tell me, Wilhelmina, what do you think you know of me?” Wras asked after she’d drunk a bit more of her coffee. “You claim my world is a game, and you have seen me as a piece in it? Prove it. We’ve never met, tell me something no one else would know.”

Willy paused, biting her lip. The captain had noticed it to be a nervous tic of hers when she was trying to determine what to do. Then she got up again, walking over to the strange flat black object on the desk which he had noticed the night before. He blinked when he saw that it opened up like a clam shell. The pirate made a curious sound as the human pressed something on the side and the top changed from a reflective black surface to an image of a lake of some sort.

“Now that’s something,” he breathed out, impressed by what he supposed had to be magic of some sort.

The woman gave a soft chuckle. “This is normal here, Wras. Come on over, let me show you what I know. You can tell me what is right or wrong.”

He swallowed hard when she showed him what was apparently a game on her world, showing up oddly on the strange creation she was using. There were odd, squished artistic versions of several people he knew, drawn cute and in a way that was clearly meant to be child-like. He sneered when he saw the image of Xarion, and had to snicker at his own image. It was ridiculous, and the artwork seemed to guide a story where Willy had to make choices by pressing on the object at certain places. 

The pirate did notice that she made only choices that made him happy- and the ‘story’ was something he had memory of, when a world-hopper had helped him to release his crew from Xarion’s prison. Wras felt a sinking feeling in his stomach regardless of Willy making the choices that were right for earning his respect and attention.

It showed that there was truth in what she had been saying.

“I don’t like this,” Wras snarled angrily, reaching out and slamming the laptop shut. “What magic do you have, witch?”

Wilhelmina shrank away from him with a frightened look. “You promised,” she whispered.

He paused as his gaze met with her wide-eyed stare. The pirate had promised he would not harm her, so he forced himself to take a few deep breaths to calm down. Wras had seen a lot on Vaer Reef as a shrimp. Mostly the bad. He’d seen that look before, and it sent a guilty pang through his stomach that he didn’t like one bit. The pirate had sworn to himself that he wouldn’t feel guilty for any of his actions.

But taking it out on her just made him a bully of the sort he had hated when he was small.

“I did. And I’m not going to hurt you. I’m going to try and stop yelling, too, alright? I know this isn’t your fault, you were too startled to see me to be the reason I am here. This is just a lot to process,” he said through grit teeth.

After a moment Willy nodded. “Ok. Um…I don’t think I have anything you’d be able to really eat. I can get some things from down the road, I still have a little money left.”

Wras did calm down at that. There were some things that never changed between worlds, and this woman reminded him of Pyrifera. She didn’t have much, yet she was still going to try and take care of someone else. Even if that person had not been particularly pleasant to her so far. He’d take advantage of the wealthy in a heartbeat, but not someone poor.

“Hey, Wilhelmina. About snapping at you. I really do mean my apology. A lot has happened today, and I am not handling it well. Breakfast sounds good, but only if you eat as well, alright?” he said. “Don’t short yourself for me.”

The young woman perked up at the rare moment of kindness from the pirate, smiling slightly. It was a small expression but said a great deal. That tiny bit of empathy had changed her whole mood. Wras had seen how some of his responses might have seemed to care a bit, in what she had shown him, and clearly that was what had drawn her to his ‘character’. In person, she found that small kindness charming in spite of how he had been treating her thus far.

He genuinely hoped that she had a few others showing her at least a little kindness, and that Willy wasn’t just clinging to any shred she could get. There were a lot of things in life that were unfair…that was why he had become a pirate, clawing his way in the world to get what he wanted. But she had no claws, no rage, no blade to cut a swathe with. She still only took what was offered to her, and he got the feeling that wasn’t enough.

“I’ll be back soon,” she said, that tiny smile something he could hear in her voice as well as see.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras knew when someone was lying to him. It was a skill he had honed over the years. Willy had gotten him fresh shrimp and dried kelp, better than nothing since they were apparently in a place with no access to the ocean whatsoever. She had given a little shrug and changed the subject quickly when he had asked what she was going to eat, saying she’d take care of that later. The pirate felt guilty again…something he absolutely hated with a passion.

Before he could call her out on it, though, there was an awful noise which made both of them jump. It was from a small black rectangular piece similar to what she had used to show him the information about his world. Willy had raised one finger to gesture she needed a moment before speaking into it. She would listen, then speak again. The young woman was saying something about work. She had a resigned, tired look on her face when she lowered it and pressed on the reflective front.

“I have to go to work,” she murmured. “Today was supposed to be my day off…but someone called in, and I need the money. I also need this job. If I had said no…I can’t do that. I know it’s going to be really boring, but please, stay inside. This place…it’s not your world, and you could get really hurt. The weapons are different, the people are different, and there’s a lot you don’t know. Also…people could get scared, there aren’t others like you.”

The pirate tilted his head a moment before nodding. Willy had agreed to help him, and he felt that she had his best interest at heart for whatever reason he still could not completely fathom. He leaned against the wall nearby as she retreated to her room and closed the door to change into her uniform. “Hey, before you go. I have a question. I haven’t been a cute and cuddly little anemone since arriving. I’ve threatened you, yelled, gotten angry. Why are you still helping me, Willy?”

She was silent until she came out a few moments later, wearing the clothes he had seen her in the night before. “Because…I suppose I understand why you’re like that. And I understand that some of it is probably stress, this literally should not be happening to either of us. Also…I guess…you’re what I wish I could be. Brave, made a name for yourself, didn’t let anything stop you. I could never do that.”

He snorted. “Well, thank you. You shouldn’t, but thank you. I’m not sure why I’m trusting you.”

“That’s honest, at least,” Willy replied. 

Then she retrieved a decorated fabric bag from a shelf in the kitchen, dumping it out on the table. A small stack of green papers she set aside near a few envelopes, sighing as she did so. Willy focused on the rest of the contents after a sad look at that pile. Wras noticed how her expression dropped further and she bit her lip again as she counted out strange coins of silver and copper. “No, no, come on,” Willy mumbled. “Not today…”

The young woman then snapped her fingers, darting over to where her jacket was hanging on a hook. She rummaged through the pockets and made a happy sound when her fingers found a piece of green paper with odd markings on it. “Yes! I can afford to take the bus! Good, I’d be late if I had to walk…and someone took the wheels off my bike yesterday.”

“I literally have no idea what you are talking about,” Wras told her.

“I’ll explain later!” she replied on her way out the door. “It’s just for a few hours, I’ll be back soon!”

Wras stared at the door for a few moments after she had shut it. A few hours was a long time in a strange place. He decided to have a look around again since he didn’t have to worry about her waking up. The brightly-finned pirate had seen how she had twisted and pressed various things to get them to work in the last few hours. And there were a lot of those things around to test out.

He learned several things about her apartment. There was another pipe in the kitchen where a handle could be turned to cause water to flow like the larger one in the bathroom. The thing that looked sort of like an oven actually was one, except instead of lighting a fire inside, it was summoned to the top by a little knob. That had not been fun to experience as his hand had been on it, though the burn was not too severe and the water from the pipe had helped to cool his scales. All of the rectangular items with reflective black parts would come to life with images of people and places when buttons were pressed, and the largest one would change what it showed when different buttons were pressed.

Willy also had several books on the shelves. Wras could read, quite well considering which part of the reef he had been raised on, and looked through them. So many tales of adventure and magic, all labeled as fiction. There were also books he did not understand, about science and what looked to be the history of her world. A lot of it was violent, from what he had flipped through and seen. Small wonder Willy didn’t seem to be as upset by his actions as he’d expected. Some things didn’t change no matter where you were from.

There was also a dictionary. He soon realized what its purpose was in spite of having nothing like that where he was from. The pirate went around to see what writing he could find on things around Willy’s apartment. A stack of envelopes caught his eye, clearly correspondences with the outside world.

Wras wanted to know what they said. He liked secrets, and having information to use if he needed it. There was also a lot he didn’t know about Willy in spite of how much she knew about him.

Most of the letters were just offers to buy things, or to get a sale on items. That was utterly boring. One had been a slip for medicine of some sort. The rest were just random bits and pieces about voting, vehicles, and an unopened letter he couldn’t peek at without Willy knowing from someone named Jacob.

But there was also that one stack, kept separate from the rest. Those were bills, debts which needed paying. He used the dictionary to puzzle out what each one was for. He learned that Willy had to pay for the water which could be summoned through the pipes, as well as the energy which kept the lightbulbs working. Heat had to be paid for as well- now it made sense why he had not seen a fireplace, that wasn’t what land dwellers used in this world. 

Wras got a thoughtful look on his face as he regarded the small stack of bills on Willy’s table. Potatoes were not the currency here, coins and slips of paper were. And the coins were worth less than the paper. The woman had been nearly crying as she tried counting out enough of the strange shining coins to get to work after setting aside money near the papers- paying for transport of some sort?

The dictionary came in handy again as he did his best to recall what she had said. A bus was a car, one of those strange things outside. A bike had wheels, another way of getting places. She’d lost one of her means of transport and had to pay for the other. And paying for that had clearly been stressful to Willy.

He took a look at the paper money, finding the numbers on the corners. The pirate did the math of what was stated in the bills as well, puzzling out how much Willy owed and what she actually had. It wasn’t much, at least one bill was not going to be paid. Two were past due, which meant the woman was likely going to pay them first and leave the others. They would only cost more as time passed.

Then it crossed his mind to check the strange clear packaging on the food she had bought for him, to see if there was a price written on those as some sellers in the markets of the reef did. Those numbers were high compared to the numbers of the most common paper slips she would be paying her bills with. Wras scowled when he realized that she most likely had intentionally bought food for him rather than feeding herself. He was reminded uncomfortably of his own childhood on Vaer Reef, never having enough to eat and always wondering if he would be able to get through another day. There was a reason he and his crew never stole from those who could not afford it.

The pirate regarded the crisp envelopes before him. In spite of him threatening her repeatedly, the young woman had been nothing but kind to him so far. His eyes narrowed as he considered his options. He could be a greedy, selfish bastard and ignore her plight in spite of all she had done for him.

Or…

… _or_.

There was something else he could do to help his kindly host out in this matter.

He hated feeling guilty. And Wras utterly despised being reminded of the tough times in his life. Willy had made him experience both things in a short amount of time. Whether she meant to or not, he was not going to stand for that.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras hummed as he juggled the surface fruits and vegetables he had found in Wilhelmina’s kitchen. The pirate had found a strange purple garment which was his size in the young woman’s closet, with a hood attached to it. He used that to cover his head fins, keeping the fins along his back folded down as well. A scarf dipped in salt water and wrapped around his neck kept his gills nicely moist, so his lungs weren’t overworked.

Some things didn’t change no matter the world. And that included how people wanted to be entertained with tricks of skill and amusing antics. Juggling was something he had learned on Vaer Reef as a teenager, both to make freely given money and to distract people while he picked their pockets.

The pirate soon had some attention He looked different from everyone here, and he was going to use that. “Whoa, is that a costume? Did you make it yourself?” someone asked in awe.

“You betcha,” he said with a wink, playing along. People were always so good at filling in the blanks themselves, absorbed in their own little worlds and certain they knew something. Using that to his advantage was how he had pulled off many a grand heist.

“Those contacts are amazing!” one woman piped up. “Where on earth did you get them?”

Wras faked a heavy, theatrical sigh. “Alas, I cannot tell you, trade secret.”

Both of the pedestrians nodded before tossing a few coins and bills into the large bowl he had found in one of the kitchen cupboards. Wras answered all of the questions as if he knew what they were asking- did he go to renaissance fairs, how long had his costume taken to make, did he work with special effects, things that nature. All things he would ask Willy about when she returned home.

And he did what he was best at…stealing from those with well-lined pockets. One man hadn’t even noticed his wallet filched, let alone that money was missing even before he absent-mindedly handed Wras a bill for finding it. The pirate had even taken the liberty of slipping a bit of money into the purse of a woman and her child who were obviously hard dressed. 

No one suspected that the street entertainer was doing anything illicit. Wras was good, a pirate of immense repute for a reason, much as he’d deny giving away a bit of his loot as he had. He made sure to take a little more from the next rich person who happened by to make up for it.

After a few hours, he headed back to Willy’s apartment. He took off the borrowed clothing and the scarf, setting them aside so he could rest in the tub for a bit. The shimmery pirate wasn’t sure how much of a haul he had managed to scrape together, but poor as the human helping him was, surely every bit mattered.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willy came home late, much later than she had expected. She’d stopped at the grocery store to pick up some more food for the evening despite her long shift, mostly for Wras. The exhausted waitress had made a good amount of tips, though it was never enough for everything she needed to do. It had at least not been so bad a day as she had been expecting.

Just tiring.

As she shut the door behind her, Willy noticed two things. Wras was sprawled on the sofa, reading one of her books, and her favorite mixing bowl was on the table with crumpled bills and coins in it. The woman gave him a confused look.

“What? I can read, you know,” Wras told her with a snarky grin.

The waitress pointed at the bowl. “I know you can read…what’s all this? How…what…”

Wras got up fluidly, walking over. He ran his clawed hand through the contents of the dish before giving her a toothy smile. “You left a lot of information around your home, Willy. Some things I don’t understand yet. Others are the same no matter what world you’re on. Like a kind but poor woman feeding another before feeding herself, and offering what little she has to others. Like street performers being able to make money without violence. You’re a lot like Pyri, you know that?”

“Street performer…?” she asked him confusedly.

The pirate explained what he had done, and to assuage her concerns, told her what questions he had answered. Wilhelmina explained what each thing was as Wras spoke of his day. She confirmed that he replied with the best answers for each. Willy didn’t look quite so concerned about what he had been up to while she was at work after that.

“Pay your bills, Wilhelmina,” Wras said as he pushed the bowl towards her. “And no more taking the kelp out of your own mouth to make sure I eat. I may need you while I figure out how to get back to Vaer Reef, but I am no suckerfish relying solely on others. You agreed to help and trust me. I agreed not to hurt you in exchange. But that means not hurting you by making things worse as well.”

He blinked in surprise when the woman burst into tears. Wras gave her an awkward pat on the back as she cried into her hands, not entirely sure what to do. “Thank you,” Willy sniffled. “This…this will help so much.”

The pirate rolled his eyes. Why did she have to go and act like it was some great kindness? He had ulterior motives considering this was now to be his home for a time. The captain liked eating and staying clothed as much as the next person. But whatever made Wilhelmina happy, he supposed.

“Yeah, yeah. Quit acting like I’m being nice, kid. Tell me more about this world after you eat something,” Wras told her with a toothy smirk. “Gotta know how to make it mine.”


	3. Rogues and Waitresses

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stuck in Minnesota, Wras has had to come up with some unique ways to get what he wants until he's able to get back to Vaer Reef. What happens when someone else notices he's not what he seems?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning- there is mention of mental and physical abuse with a mild description in the beginning of this chapter, and Willy's ex-boyfriend is not a pleasant man. But, neither is Wras, and things end alright for two of the characters. Aside from getting a bit scared, nothing bad happens to Willy.

Wras found it surprisingly easy to settle into a domestic rhythm with Willy. The space was small, but she shared it willingly with him. He missed all of the comforts of his hideout, not to mention the camaraderie of his crew. It still wasn’t all bad with the young woman in spite of what was lacking. Her trust in him made it easy in turn for the pirate to put some faith in her intentions as well when she showed no sign of doing anything to betray him. The days soon became weeks, almost two months passing by before the fish man knew it.

Creative use of stage makeup allowed him to pretend his own skin was a disguise, as well as a carefully placed headband with straps on his head fins that made them look just fake enough to not seem real. The man even added some makeup and thick cuff bracelets at his wrists to make it look like he was wearing gloves when the leather straps slid down a bit. He went out as a street performer who was especially dedicated to staying in character, many days making more money than his overworked roommate brought home. Between his honestly earned money and thievery during the show, he often would buy their more expensive groceries. It was also Wras who had bought them both nicer clothes which actually fit.

And in a moment of almost unprecedented generosity, he had even bought Wilhelmina her first genuinely nice piece of jewelry. It was a little heart-shaped locket which the pirate had caught her admiring wistfully. The man had found himself amused at how happy she had been for even such a simple trinket. There was something oddly satisfying about being the one who showed the poor woman a bit of kindness.

The disguise which he had crafted also let him seek out others who might know how to get him home. So far he had no luck on that front. While Willy worked at the diner, Wras would seek his answers and make a much easier source of income.

But the pirate was bored to tears with some parts of his current living situation. He wanted a good blood-pumping fight, a rousing battle to get himself in a proper good mood. Using the training equipment in the apartment complex gym late at night just was not cutting it for the man.

His chance came one night when he and Willy were watching a movie.

Willy was tucked up on the couch as Wras made a microwave bag of popcorn. Most surface foods made him sick, but some were actually surprisingly delicious. Popcorn was one such treat. He’d learned how to use the various devices around the apartment and was very good at making a perfect bag of the stuff. 

The two of them had decided on a movie. He liked action films, she liked romances and documentaries. Wras and Willy always flipped a coin- and he always cheated. The man was pretty sure that she knew he was cheating, or at least expected it, but she never said anything. She would just smile and pass him the remote.

His fins pricked up at a knock on the door. Wilhelmina groaned before getting up to answer it, relaxed and not fretting like she used to when Wras had first met her. She had let her guard down and it showed in the way she casually opened the door. 

“Hello?” she asked politely as she swung it open.

Wras glanced over when she suddenly went still. Before he could say anything, she was stumbling backward. A man who was just a little shorter than he was had pushed his way into the apartment. Willy was moving back in an attempt at keeping her space from him, but the dark-haired man was having none of it. Wras could smell the booze on the newcomer as well as hear it in his slurred words.

“Willy, gimme a kiss,” the man demanded, trying to grab the waitress.

She slipped out of his hold, shaking her head. “Jacob, no. We broke up, remember? Four months ago. P-please go away.”

The drunkard snorted. “Why, you find somebody else? No one else wants a poor bitch like you. Gimme a kiss, Willy.”

“Please don’t!” she pleaded, raising her hand to keep his face away from hers when he managed to corner her. “Wras!”

The pirate was over to her side in a flash. He felt oddly proud that she had trusted him to come to her rescue. The one she had called Jacob gave him a bleary look, realizing the captain’s presence for the first time. “What the hell?” he mumbled drunkenly. “Who the hell is this freak? Get him out of here, Willy!”

Wras easily blocked the punch which the human threw at him, sweeping the man’s feet out from under him in the same fluid motion. “Wilhelmina said no,” he hissed through his sharp teeth. “So scram.”

Jacob glared at him from the floor with bloodshot eyes. “Willy, tell him to go away!” he demanded.

“Jacob, just leave, please,” the woman sobbed, still tucked in the corner with her arms crossed over her stomach. “Get out of here. Please don’t make me call the cops.”

The man scrambled to his feet clumsily before stumbling out. “You screwing him? You’ll regret this, Willy! He’s gonna leave and I won’t take you back!”

Wras slammed the door shut after him, hissing in annoyance as he slid the deadbolt as well. The pirate got the feeling that man was why there were three of them- for good measure, he used all of the bars. Then he went back to where Willy was still standing. The woman was shaking hard, and crying. He realized that touching her right now was a bad idea. So instead he spoke to calm Wilhelmina. 

“Hey, breathe,” he said softly, using the tones normally reserved for charming someone. “He’s gone, Willy, you’ll be alright.”

She nodded after a few moments. Her tears subsided to hiccups as the woman wiped her eyes on her sleeve. “I’m sorry you had to see that,” Willy mumbled.

The pirate tilted his head. “Why are you apologizing? That wasn’t your fault. Come on, you’re shaking like a kelp frond, sit. I’ll make some of that nasty hell brew you love so much. Who was that?”

Willy gave him a shaky smile. “That was Jacob,” she stammered out. “My ex-boyfriend. We broke up…when…he did something I couldn’t forgive.”

Wras’ eyes narrowed as she absent-mindedly rubbed her wrist. There was a small scar there on her arm, just below her elbow, and a fairly fresh one. It was curved and looked to be from a surgery. When he had first arrived, it had been an even newer mark on her skin. The pirate was no fool. He could piece together what had happened now. 

“How badly did that bottom-feeder hurt you?” he demanded, fins flaring again.

Her eyes went wide again, and she looked away. The pirate growled before darting to the door. He yanked back the deadbolts before throwing it open, a fierce snarl on his thin lips. “I’m gonna kill him,” he snapped.

“Wras, no, don’t,” she begged. “Don’t kill him.”

He paused, regarding her with an unreadable expression. “Fine, I won’t kill him,” the brightly finned captain muttered. “But he _will_ pay for hurting you. You’re like one of my crew. And I do not stand for my crew being harmed by outsiders.”

She didn’t try to argue with him as he walked out. “Lock the door,” he demanded as he shut it behind him.

It made him absolutely furious to know that someone had taken advantage of the waitress. In the past few weeks where she had shared her tiny space with him, he had come to treat her like he would treat any member of his crew. Willy was not just the person he had gotten stuck with. Wras almost considered her a friend in a strange way.

And some idiot mudsucker had injured her arm bad enough to need surgery on it. The fish man soon caught up to Jacob, who looked appropriately startled as the pirate approached him. Wras was a sight to see in the shadows of the late evening, the dimly lit streetlamps making him shimmer eerily. He was an oily blood slick in the shape of a man, flashing brilliant hues as the light flickered across his fins and the fine scales covering his skin. His sharp white teeth gleamed as he gave Jacob a wicked smirk.

“I don’t like bottom-feeders like you,” Wras snarled as he grabbed Jacob’s throat with one clawed hand. “You prey on the weak, those with nothing. Even I know that’s not how it should go. I’m all for some blood, some violence, taking what I want. But I have my standards, unlike you.”

“What do you want?” the drunk man gasped out.

Wras gave him a thoughtful look. “What do I want? I want to cut loose and be a pirate. Tonight, I want to be nasty because I can. I want a taste of the good ol’ days I’ve not had in a while,” he mused.

Then his expression went hard. His smile became even more unpleasant. “And guess what? You fit my standards ju-u-u-ust fine,” the pirate said, drawing out the word tauntingly.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willy didn’t answer the door when someone knocked on it, remembering who it had been the previous time she had. That encounter had still left her shaken. She was about to call the police when a voice which had become familiar could be heard through the door, faintly muffled. “Wilhelmina, open up, it’s Wras.”

She did so hesitantly, ready to slam it shut once more. But it was really just the pirate, who looked pumped up and full of adrenaline. “Did you hurt him?” she asked softly as she stepped aside to let him into the apartment.

Wras tipped his head back with a groan. “How did I know you were going to ask me that? Yes, I hurt him. I beat him up, made sure he knew why, and didn’t stop just because he asked pathetically. I made him bleed, Willy, and I don’t regret it.”

“Oh my,” she said softly. “Wras…I can’t…that…”

“You’re like my crew,” he reminded her. “Trust, it’s a big deal with me, remember? Trust me when I say that I’m keeping my promise. I would never hurt you. But I also got what I wanted. I wanted to cut loose a bit.”

The waitress let out her breath in a shuddering sigh. “I suppose…you aren’t wrong. He cut my arm with a kitchen knife because I wanted him to make his own sandwich. I’d been working all day…I just wanted to rest.”

Her words made him snort. “As if I needed a reason, Willy, to hurt him without any remorse. Don’t forget that I am a pirate. I do as I please, and what I wanted was violence. But I feel even better knowing that I chose a particularly deserving target,” Wras said as he stripped off his t-shirt to regard the blood on it. “Well, that’s certainly not coming out.”

“Why would you do that for me?” she asked after a moment. “You’ve said several times that it’s a work agreement we have.”

“Quit making me sound like some cuddly anemone,” he groused. “I wanted some good old violence. You’ve done right by me, Willy, and he was trying to mess with you. I wanted blood and his was as good as any.”

Willy gave him a soft smile. “Thank you, Wras.”

He gave her a toothy grin. “Yeah, yeah. If he comes around again, I am gonna kill him. Just so you know. Now, about that movie? The popcorn got cold. I’ll make a fresh bag to mix in with it if you wanna run the previews.”

The waitress nodded. It frightened her to think that Wras was so quick to shed blood. He was right, though, she knew he was a pirate. And she had made the choice to accept that when she agreed to help him. Yet she also had a sneaking suspicion that he cared, at least a little. 

Wras watched out of the corner of his eye as she fiddled with her locket. He hoped she wasn’t reading too much into what he had done. It really had been because the pirate had been craving a bit of violence. The drunken man had just happened to be there, and threatened his comfortable living space to boot. That had been the only reason.

…hadn’t it?

When they were sitting on the sofa, Wilhelmina leaned against Wras a bit. She hadn’t done that before. The pirate bit back a perturbed sound at the tiny show of trusting affection. Damn it, she had read into his actions the wrong way. He decided it didn’t hurt anything, though. Let her do what made her happy.

Besides, it was kind of nice. She was warm and soft. After a little while he put one arm around her shoulders, claiming it was easier to reach the popcorn bowl that way and a bit more comfortable.

Purely selfish reasons, of course.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras was startled to find Willy home before he was. The woman’s eyes were puffy, and she had clearly been crying. His first thought was that Jacob had done something to her again. He’d have that man’s guts for boots if that was the case. Willy was part of his crew, and he’d have her back as she had his. That man would be flayed alive by the pirate if he found Jacob had hurt so much as one hair on the woman’s head.

Then he saw the pink slip of paper.

“Willy, what is that?” he asked her.

When she shook her head and sobbed all the harder, he gently pried the crumpled thing from her fingers to see what it said for himself. With a bit of flattening, he could read that it was a note explaining Willy had been let go from her job and why. The claims were that she was slow, rude to customers, and lacked the competency required for her position.

She had been fired.

The pirate realized exactly what that meant and why Willy was so upset. They had been doing alright between the two of them…but only one of them working wasn’t enough to cover everything. “I see,” he said slowly. “Hey, kid, don’t cry. We’ll figure this out. We just paid rent yesterday for the month, so we’ve got a few weeks to work on this.”

“I haven’t been able to help you find a way back to Vaer Reef…or even find someone who knows what might have happened…and now this,” the woman said between tearful hiccups. “I’m really sorry.”

Wras tilted his head, regarding her with that unreadable expression he had honed throughout the years. “You’re upset about that? I’ve been looking on my own time. You’ve been busting your fins to make sure we both had a place to live. Don’t take my anchor as well as yours, kid.”

“Why are you being so nice?” she sniffled.

He tilted his head back. “Willy? I’m not. That’s bare minimum of decency right there, and I’m scraping the barrel to even call it that. You just know a lot of people who have somehow managed to be worse than me without killing anybody.”

One did not get to be captain of a vast crew without being able to read a room. He could tell that what he was saying had a positive effect. Wras decided to keep that wave rolling. They both had nowhere to be and nothing to do. For once, he could afford to be as irresponsible as he liked, just like back at Vaer Reef. 

“Come on, up you get,” he said, carefully pulling the woman to her feet. “Dry those tears and put on something nice, we’re going out for the afternoon.”

“Out?” she asked hesitantly.

“Out,” the pirate agreed. “Why, do you have any better suggestions?”

She shook her head. “Well, no…but I should be looking for a new job. Or cleaning the apartment. I could be-”

“-having a bit of fun for once,” Wras interjected. “Come on, Willy, you’re worse than Xarion about having a good time for yourself. If one afternoon kills us, I’m worse at math than I thought.”

Willy smiled slightly. She perked up when she looked out the window. “Oh, how beautiful! Wras, look, it’s snowing!”

He whirled around to see what was going on that had her so enthralled. What the pirate saw was drifting bits of shimmery white falling through the air. There were only a few tiny bits at first, then more began their descent. It was definitely not something he had ever seen before. 

“What the hell is snow?” he asked in confusion.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras had noticed it had been getting particularly cold over the last few weeks. He’d also noticed that the leaves on the trees had been falling. But the pirate captain hadn’t known that meant winter was on its way. Those changes were heralds of coming cold and dark. And not in a good way like the waters off the reef, no, this was a nasty biting sort of cold.

He immediately decided that he did not like snow one bit.

Willy, on the other hand, was absolutely delighted with the frigid stuff. She was spinning around like a little school fish and catching the flakes on her tongue. Wras kept his clawed hands jammed in his coat pockets as she laughed joyfully. At least, he did until she came over and yanked one of them out of the cozy space to drag him after her. “Come on!” she said happily. “This way!”

The brightly-finned man had to grip her fingers in his or lose her in the crowd in Wilhelmina’s excitement. She wound her way through the busy streets to the park where Wras so often would perform and pick the pockets of the wealthy. He saw what had filled her face with such joy when he saw the fountain in the square. Its beautiful pillar pipes glistened, and the trees surrounding the immense decoration were soon draped in lacy white. The water still flowed, not yet turned off for the season.

It was beautiful.

The young woman took several photos with her cheap cellphone. Then she looked at Wras, giggled, and took a photo of him. He raised one eyebrow at that. “What’s so funny?” he asked as he leaned over to take a look.

She turned the phone so he could see the image better. “Not funny,” she said. “Just something that made me feel happy. You look nice with a few snowflakes on your fins. Handsome.”

He paused. “Yeah? You mean I’m not handsome the rest of the time?” the pirate asked with a mock pout on his lips.

“You are!” Willy replied with a laugh. “Just…there’s something about that.”

The pirate gave her a little smile as she turned back to the fountain. Willy missed the look as she regarded the space she loved so much. He missed a lot of things from Vaer Reef, but it had just struck him how much he would miss her when Wras found a way to return.

Maybe he would try to get her to come with him. His crew could use the help- Willy was a good cook and good at listening. Surely the pirate could find some job for her on the ship.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been a long day, with the internet at the apartment blipping out constantly while Wilhelmina was trying to get applications filled out for jobs. It had been frustrating, so she went elsewhere to get her task done. Willy was sitting with a cup of coffee at the internet café when she saw the newcomer. He was tall, though not as tall as Wras, with dark brown hair that came almost to his shoulders. He was younger, too, dressed like a typical college student in jeans and a sweater. He even had a fashionable beanie hat covering his ears and most of his hair. When he saw that there were no other spots than her table, he sheepishly gestured at the chair.

“I’m so sorry to ask, but can I sit here?” he asked softly.

The young woman nodded, fidgeting a bit as she tried to focus on her laptop. New people made her nervous. She went back to her jo hunting, doing her best to ignore the stranger in her space. After a few minutes of awkward silence, he spoke up again.

“I’m Dantian,” he offered.

“Willy,” she replied, fidgeting a bit more.

She was about to look back to her device when he spoke up yet again. “Willy? Don’t look now, but I think there is trouble coming your way,” Dantian said softly.

Her breath caught in her throat. The woman thought who it could possibly be approaching her. Was it Jacob, drunk again? Or some new stranger who wasn’t as harmless as the reedy young man sitting across from her? What if it was-

“Boo,” Wras whispered in her ear with a toothy grin. “Told you I’d meet ya here, didn’t I? So who’s the loser in my seat?”

The human let out a sigh of relief. “You scared me!” she said with a little chuckle. “Wras, meet Dantian. Dantian, meet Wras. He needed a place to sit…and honestly, I need a break from job hunting. Want to go for a walk?”

“Sounds good,” Wras said, noticing how Willy’s shoulders had relaxed. 

What in the ocean had that boy across from her said or done? When he’d approached, she had been tense and nervous, ready to bolt. The pirate put a reassuring arm around her shoulders after she stood up, smirking at the younger man. Willy was with him. The fool had better think twice before messing with her.

Dantian gulped, thinking it to be a predatory gesture towards Willy as opposed to a warning gesture aimed at him. What was this man going to do to her? Did she not know what he was, or could she not see? Clearly the man was the sort who was used to getting his way. And Dantian had seen those teeth…he looked the sort to hunt a person. Willy was petite, shy, and a perfect target.

He couldn’t let that…thing…masquerading as a man in costume hurt her. The young man would never forgive himself if he didn’t do something. There was only one thing for it, he’d have to reveal his own secret to defend her.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willy’s lights were on when Dantian snuck to her home. He had followed her and the pirate at a discreet distance, sure he had not been noticed. The young man could see the silhouette of the young woman against the snowy window. He swallowed hard, hoping that she was alone. It would be easier to warn her that way before he went hunting for the demon who had fooled her into trusting him.

He was about to step forward when he suddenly felt icy steel against his throat. The young man hadn’t even heard the tiniest crunch of snow to warn of coming footsteps. Wras’ face leaned in from the shadows, his eyes narrowed and his teeth bared in a sneer. The pirate was terrifying even when he didn’t have the upper hand.

“Now, what’d I catch here? A little stalker?” he asked as he lightly tapped the edge of his dagger against Dantian’s neck. “I’d just as happily cut your throat as let you explain yourself, but that lady up there, she’s nice. Sweet as blueberry candy shells, not a pirate at all. You get a chance to tell me what you’re doing here because she might be watching. Get talking, I’m freezing my fins off out here.”

Dantian swallowed hard. “I’ve seen your kind before, demon!” he stammered. “I came to rescue her!”

“Rescue her,” Wras said slowly.

“Fight me in a proper duel if you dare, fiend! I will save her from whatever foul spell you have placed on her to hide your true form!” Dantian demanded, slipping into a more archaic way of speaking than he had been using before.

Wras realized that no one around here spoke like that. This world wasn’t like his, that sort of talk was only seen in books and movies. He squinted at Dantian before yanking off the younger man’s hat. The brightly-finned pirate realized exactly what was going on when he saw a pair of very pointy ears spring free of Dantian’s hair now that his hat had been removed.

“Oh, now that’s just the pot calling the kettle black,” he said in annoyance.

Dantian squeaked in dismay when Wras moved the dagger from his throat to his back. “Alright, move it,” the pirate demanded. “Upstairs, Willy and I have questions.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“You know he’s a pirate and not from around here?” Dantian asked Willy in a hushed voice.

“I’m well aware,” she agreed. “He is Captain Wras from Vaer Reef, currently my roommate as we figure out how to get him home.”

Wras leaned against the wall, fiddling with his knife. Every so often he would smirk at the nervous elf and flick the tip of the blade against his fingertip before gesturing as though he meant to throw it. So much for the stone-cold killer act the kid had been giving him before. Wras was calling that bluff and laughing at it like the joke that it was. 

“So what’s your story?” he asked. “Are you a world-hopper too, or what?”

“What’s a world-hopper?” Dantian asked confusedly.

“That answers that question,” the pirate replied dryly.

“I’m an inter-dimensional traveler,” the elf admitted sheepishly. “I can travel between worlds…but before you ask, I can’t get you home, I can only travel myself.”

“Damn,” Wras muttered. “I was ready to have you whisk us away to my ship.”

Willy gave him a hopeful look when she realized what he had just said. The tall man had to think for a moment before realizing. Wras felt good knowing Willy would come with him if she could. “Yes, I said us as in both of us,” he told her. “Quit looking at me like that, we’ve had this talk, still not a cuddly anemone. But I kinda like ya, and it’d be nice to have you in the crew proper.”

“I’d like that,” Willy murmured. “No more being afraid here…”

Wras laughed when she said that. In order to stop being afraid, she’d weigh anchor with one of the most ruthless pirates of the seas. That was an irony right there! But he supposed from her point of view, it made sense. He had promised not to hurt her, had beaten an abusive ex of hers to a pulp because he wanted to, and made sure that they both got enough to eat. A pirate who should have been the last person she’d go to was the one who kept treating her best.

She needed to meet more decent people.

Dantian tilted his head. “Well, I can’t do it. But…others can. They are hard to find, though.”

“But they are out there,” Wras mused. “And that’s all I needed to know. So what do you do for a living, anyway?”

The elf blushed. “Gentleman thief,” he mumbled sheepishly.

“Sorry, what? Couldn’t hear you,” Wras replied in a snarky tone.

He snickered when Dantian had to repeat himself a bit louder. That was a fancy way of saying he was a cheap pickpocket who only stole enough to get by, and never hurt anyone. “Guppy,” the pirate said with a snort. “And you thought you were gonna ‘rescue’ one of my crew, huh? As if.”

The man then looked up at the ceiling as if he was asking some divine power for patience when Willy made a soft sound. “And yes, Willy, you are like crew to me. Crew is family, you’ve got a real place with us if I can get you back there with me. Quit acting like I’m doing some big thing for you, will ya? That’s just sad and I hate mushy stuff.”

“Ok,” she said with a smile that even her coffee cup couldn’t hide.

“Can you believe her?” Wras asked Dantian with a shake of his head. “Don’t know what she thinks she sees. So, shrimp, what can you do to help us find someone who is useful?”

The elf squawked in dismay, trying to stammer out that there was no way he owed them anything. Wras simply leaned against the wall, arms crossed over his chest. “Uh-huh,” he said slowly. “Well, lemme ask you this. How come you hide your ears? I’m getting the feeling that you like it here, and wouldn’t want people to know about those.”

Dantian froze. That was true, he did like his job and the place he had made for himself on this dimension. It was a nice one, and he had gotten comfortable. The young man hunched his shoulders when he realized what the pirate was not-so-subtly hinting at.

“I can’t believe you’re blackmailing me!” he protested. “You know I could out you, too, right? What do you think of that?”

“You could, but wouldn’t it be easier to just help me so I get outta your fins?” Wras asked with a wicked little grin.

Dantian sighed. “You suck,” he mumbled as he slouched in the chair, arms crossed over his stomach.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“Blackmail, Wras?” Willy asked as they settled down to watch a movie. “Really?”

“I’m good at it,” he reminded her. “Extortion, theft, violent crimes…I’m a simple man, I want what I want. And what I want is a way back to Vaer Reef, with you along to hop ship with me. Is that such a bad thing?”

The young woman was silent for several long moments. Wras was about to ask what was on her mind when she spoke up. “Wras…you really want me to come back with you?” Willy said softly.

He tipped his head back. “Wilhelmina, quit making me sound like a soft little sponge or something, I’m busy being selfish here. You’ve helped me out, and I think you can help me out even further on the ship. And maybe I do like having you around- again, what I want.”

She smiled widely, letting him keep up the façade of selfish indifference. After a few moments, though, the pirate did put his arm around her shoulder. That had become his favorite place to rest at least one weary limb since that night where Jacob had come to their apartment. Some nights he even wrapped both arms around her so that she was resting against his chest, claiming she was a good personal heater since he didn’t like the snow outside and was too lazy to get a blanket of his own.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras slipped into the apartment, grinning when he saw that Willy was already making dinner. He paused when he saw a small package beside her on the counter, wrapped in paper and twine. “What’s this?” the pirate asked as he inspected it.

“For you,” she told him. “I asked Dantian to get them for me.”

He felt the weight and shape of the contents before his fingers had undone the string. Oh, yes, the fish man knew exactly what these were. Inside the paper were three lovely daggers, of a good heft with beautiful hilts. Shell and carved wood, they were pretty things indeed, meant for slicing and for show. Small, but heavy, he would have a grand time testing how well they worked for throwing knives. They even had nice leather sheaths which he could strap to his belt or put in his pocket.

“These are nice,” he said as he balanced one by the hilt on a single fingertip. “What’s the occasion, Willy?”

“You mentioned wanting to add knife throwing to your routine,” she said. “There’s an audition at a bar, for a resident entertainer. I think if anyone could do that…it’d be you, until we find someone who can get us to Vaer Reef.”

“Would keep me out of that infernal snow,” Wras mused as he looked out the window…where it had promptly begun to snow yet again.

Willy smiled softly. “I thought so, better while I job hunt,” she said. “I’m sorry it’s taking so long.”

Wras made an annoyed sound low in his throat, tousling her curly hair. “Willy? Don’t be. First lesson in being a pirate- don’t feel guilty for anything. You still do a lot, so don’t think you don’t pull your weight, either. Some days you have to do nothing, even if you want to be doing more. And that’s just fine. Swim with the waves, Willy, don’t let things you can’t control drag you under.”

“That’s good advice,” she said softly.

“I know it is, I said it,” the pirate reminded her with an exaggerated wink.

He focused on getting a feel for the new blades while Willy worked on dinner for the two of them. After the meal, a thought occurred to Wras. The young woman was sweet, gentle, mild…not exactly what a pirate should be. She needed confidence. Willy needed to know she could take on the world and win. Wras wanted her to have teeth and claws, a way to defend herself if he wasn’t there to have her back. No member of his crew should ever have to feel insignificant or defenseless.

“Willy, you want to learn how to use these?” he asked her with a little smirk.

Her brown eyes went wide at the suggestion. Wras stood up, leaning over her with one arm against the wall to brace himself. “Come on, kid, don’t you trust me? I won’t let you hurt yourself, we’re learning basics, not the game where you sometimes take a finger. Just some simple stuff.”

“I trust you,” Willy said slowly. “Just the basics, right?”

Two hours later found Wras doing his best not to laugh at Wilhelmina. She was not particularly graceful, and had clearly never held a weapon before in her life. But she was genuinely trying, seemingly emboldened by his lessons and support. The pirate was pleasantly surprised to learn that she was a quick study. With some practice, Willy would be pretty good.

…of course, she still needed practice at the moment, and lots of it. He skipped back with a laugh when she fumbled the dagger and it fell uncomfortably close to his toes. “Alright, Willy, I said we weren’t playing the knife game,” he snorted. “That’s enough for now, we’ll try more tomorrow.”

The young woman brushed some of her short curls behind one ear. “Tell me honestly, do I fail as a pirate?” she asked sheepishly.

“Nah,” he said thoughtfully. “Ex-waitresses just need time to adjust, unlike handsome roguish captains. I think you’ll be a better pirate than Dantian would make, that’s for sure.”

“Thank you, Wras,” Willy told him.

He tilted his head. “What, for teaching you? That’s nothing, even if I am the best.”

“I mean everything,” she replied. “This means a lot to me…and I know, you don’t want me to think you’re soft of anything, you aren’t. But what you’ve done…it means the world to me. Even done for selfish reasons, you’ve made things so much better just by being here.”

Wras gave her a softer smile than his usual smirk, gently nudging her towards her bedroom. “Go get some sleep, Willy, it’s late. Big day tomorrow if we’re trying for that audition. I’ll need your help setting up a new routine to show off.”

“Goodnight,” she murmured, smiling as she left.

The pirate noted Willy had her hand raised to the locket which he had given her as she retreated. He felt a bit guilty for how he had treated someone so similar to her…Pyrifera had known him since they were kids, and he regularly took out his frustrations of his past on her whenever he needed her aid. Seeing what even the tiniest kindness could do was making him rethink all of the anger he had taken out on the healer.

It wouldn’t fix a damn thing, but the apology would be at least a little bit sincere when he got the chance to give it. For now, he would be selfish. He'd keep making Willy smile like that so he felt less guilt about what he had done to another so much like her.


	4. Drained

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Do not meddle in the affairs of dragons, for you are crunchy and good with ketchup." - A modern warning of dragons.

There was no denying that Wras had looks, flare, and charm on top of his impressive skill. Willy just watched in amazement as he dazzled the owner of the club with all of those things. The pirate gave her a playful exaggerated wink, as they’d practiced while he was setting up the plan for his routine. She giggled, watching with her chin on her hands. Seeing him move was like watching music in motion. He was a juxtaposition of hard edges and fluid actions, leaving a watcher pondering what they might expect from him next.

Wras certainly had won over the older man who was doing the auditions. Every other performer looked disheartened- what was singing or simple shows compared to that? It was a performance worthy of Vegas, and it was clear who had gotten the job even before any of them had shown their talents.

The pirate was not a braggart about having gotten the job, which was a surprise to Willy. At least, he wasn’t until they were well away from his new place of employ. “Hah, kiss my scales, losers!” he crowed. “Willy, that contract, it’s a good one. No offense, but I’ll be making more money than we did with me entertaining on street corners and you busting your fins.”

“You’re staying, right?” she asked softly. “At least until we find a way back?”

“I’m staying,” he reassured her. “Just saying that things are gonna get better, wait and see. I feel pretty good about this. It’s not piracy, but it’s not bad for right now.”

“That’s wonderful,” Willy murmured tiredly.

He was about to ask what was wrong when the young woman suddenly stumbled. Wras caught her, eyes going wide. She had been fine that morning…but now she seemed so tired and worn. The brightly-finned man gave her an anxious look as Willy leaned against him. It was as if she had worked a full day on her feet in a matter of moments.

Wras gently pressed his hand to her forehead, making a soft sound at how warm her skin was beneath his scales. Something was very wrong. “C’mon, you,” he said as he lifted her in a bridal-style carry. “Let’s get you home.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It was a few hours after Wras tucked Willy into her bed until the human woke up. “What happened?” she mumbled blearily.

“You tell me,” the pirate said with a shrug. “One moment we were out walking and about to celebrate my new job, the next, you were ready to kiss the street. I was able to get your fever down with an ice pack- I don’t know much about medicine, I’m no doctor. How are you feeling now?”

“Better,” the young woman murmured as she sat up. Wras was quick to move the pillow for her, to support Willy’s back and shoulders better. The pirate was careful never to show it around others who might use it against him, but he made sure all of his crew were taken care of.

“What happened?” the fish man asked her quietly.

Willy shrugged. She honestly had no idea. One moment she had been happy for Wras, who had been so excited about getting to work by showing off…the next, her head had been spinning and the woman had felt so faint. Like she hadn’t eaten or drunk anything all day or something. The pirate simply listened as she explained.

Wras got her a glass of cold water, as well as a plate of crackers and some cheese. “Eat this if you can hold it down,” he directed. “It should help a bit.”

He made sure she was alright before excusing himself to run an errand while she rested. The pirate had to ask Dantian if there was something wrong. Willy seemed to think it was just a human illness, caught because of the cold of the season, but he wanted to make sure.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The slim elf fidgeted as he looked at Wras. The makeup was good, he’d be fooled that Wras was a man in an expertly made costume if he didn’t know better. Dantian recalled what had happened when they’d last met. He had nearly been skewered, and had successfully been blackmailed into being the pirate’s errand boy.

“I haven’t found anyone who can help you yet,” he blurted out when the fish man came over to the table with a cup of coffee for Dantian and a mug of tea for himself.

“Relax,” Wras growled as he sat down across from Dantian. “I didn’t ask you to meet me here about that. You’re close to human, right? You know about their illnesses?”

Dantian frantically patted the air in front of him, looking around to see if anyone in the café had noticed their conversation. Fortunately it seemed that the few other patrons were all involved in their own little worlds. “Not so loud!” he whispered tersely. “Yes, I do, why?”

“It’s about Willy,” Wras muttered after a moment.

The elf paused. That was not what he had been expecting. He was extremely wary of the pirate, but the sweet woman had treated Dantian well when he had mistakenly believed her to be in danger. She might have associated with pirates, but Wilhelmina had been nice to him when Wras was threatening him with blackmail and maiming.

“What do you need to know about?” the young man asked after a moment. “I’ll help if I can, but if she’s really sick, she needs medicine of this world and a doctor.”

Wras explained what had happened to Willy earlier that day. When Dantian did not respond, lost in thought, the pirate rapped his claws against the table irately to get the elf’s attention. He wanted answers, one of his crew had been ill- the only one of his crew he had at the moment, as it were. Wras had good reason to fret for her health.

“I know you’re still here,” Dantian grumbled. “Give me a moment, I’m thinking.”

“Think faster,” Wras snapped.

The elf sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. Then he snapped his fingers as something occurred to him. “Ok, so don’t quote me on this. But…sometimes dimension traveling is done by displacement. You said you’re getting comfortable here, right? Job and all? And…Willy got sick right after that?”

“Yeah?” the pirate said suspiciously.

Dantian shrank back a bit beneath the taller man’s withering gaze. “I think you might be displacing Willy,” he said quickly.

Wras glowered at him. “Say that again?” he demanded in a low voice.

“I knew you wouldn’t like that answer!” the elf protested, gulping noticeably. “Look, the way it works…you are taking the place of another. Usually you have to get close to that person. Whether you meant to or not…I think you’re displacing her, the spell that brought you here might be using her energy to keep you here as you get more comfortable. I’ve seen it happen before, I don’t know how they stopped it.”

That took the wind out of Wras’ sails, alright. He visibly deflated for a moment as he regarded what the elf had said. Willy had been tired more lately…the pirate had thought it simply was due to stress. A body could only take so much, after all. Even as selfish as he was, it was upsetting to think that it could have been him causing her that distress.

“Tell me about when you saw it before,” Wras snapped. “Everything.”

The young man paused, then snapped his fingers. “I can do you one better, they live near here. You can talk to them yourself.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras had his hands shoved in his pockets as he walked towards the old house in the quiet suburbs. It had a large yard with an iron fence around it, and the front porch was at the end of a very long driveway. The gate was locked, but that did nothing to deter him- all he did was expertly pull himself over it. He ignored the sign- ‘Beware of dog!’- because it meant nothing to him.

A few moments later, he rather wished he’d stopped to ponder what that might have meant. When a very large canine came his way, eyes flashing and teeth bared, the pirate captain had no choice but to swing himself up into the first tree he could find after a short sprint. Even with his speed it was quite a race against the beast.

“Oh bloody hell,” Wras muttered as he had to climb higher in the branches to avoid the enormous dog’s snapping teeth. The big dog jumped again, barely missing his boots. The man was only just fast enough to keep it from biting down on his toes.

Dantian had neglected to mention that they had a slobbering beast loose on the property. Wras would be sure to _thank_ the elf for that later. He was regarding his options when he heard a voice call out, “Well, look what the dog chased up the tree! Mighty strange cat, that.”

Wras made an annoyed sound as an older man with a cane hobbled out, followed by a woman who was maybe just a few years younger. Both of the elderly folks were laughing at his current situation. Getting past the dog would have been easy if he hadn’t been trying to avoid hurting it. Harming their slobbery pet was not the way to get their help.

“I don’t know, I think it’s a cute stray,” the woman teased. “A little sharp and spiky, though. Bruno, heel, leave it.”

“Get out of my tree,” the man grumbled, gesturing at Wras with his cane. “Couldn’t knock properly on the door, hmm? Had to go and invite yourself?”

“Walls and locks are normally a hindrance I leave to other people,” the pirate said with a careless shrug once his feet were on the ground once more.

“You’re lucky that Dantian spoke well of you, whelp,” Julian snapped back, his laughter now gone. “If not for the woman you’re leeching from, I’d rather toss you into the street and clear my claws of you.”

Maybelle put a hand on his arm reassuringly. “Dear, your scales are showing, settle down,” she crooned before kissing his cheek.

And that was an accurate statement. Red and gold had begun to shimmer across his skin, fading as his wife soothed his quick temper. The old man grumbled before nuzzling her cheek affectionately in a gesture that seemed more possessive and oddly serpentine.

“Do forgive him,” Maybelle said as Wras regarded the man warily. “Dragons get very possessive of what is theirs, and this is our home. Trespassers tend to get under his scales.”

Wras stared, speaking slowly. “A dragon. Dantian failed to mention that,” he stated cautiously.

The woman chuckled, patting her gray hair back into place. “Oh, dear, I’m sure he forgot to mention many things. Do come in, will you? He told us about your friend Wilhelmina, and what he thinks might be happening. We’ve got advice on a way around that for you.”

“Not for you, for _her_ ,” Maybelle’s dragon husband grumbled. “For the girl.”

“Yes, dear,” Maybelle soothed.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Maybelle and Julian told Wras their story. Unintentionally, Maybelle had summoned Julian to this world because of her loneliness. He had answered the call, quite cantankerously, but over time they had become dear to each other. But that was when the trouble started. The magic took from Maybelle’s life to sustain Julian’s presence there as he began to settle in properly.

“We found a wizard who could make us an amulet,” the old woman explained. “That was decades ago, we’ve been together ever since…and as you can see, he hasn’t killed me by loving me yet.”

Julian purred, a strange sound to hear from someone who looked to be an old human. Wras fidgeted with the teacup in his hands. “What would it take to get that amulet for Willy?” he asked speculatively.

The transformed dragon shook his head. “No,” he said sternly. “Maybelle needs it. You want to keep your friend safe from yourself, you go and get one of your own from Grezoun.”

“And what is to stop me from stealing it?” the pirate mused out loud, a sneer on his lips.

He was not expecting what happened next. In a flash there was a miniature mountain of red and gold pressing him flat against the floor where an old man had been standing not seconds before. Wras flinched back when he found jaws snapping too close to his face and felt the heat behind the sulphury breath. If the dragon’s fire and fangs did not do him in, the claws on his torso could easily make his internal organs into external ones.

“Do not test me, boy!” the dragon roared angrily, intentionally clacking his jaws shut near Wras’ head in warning, nicking one fin to prove his point.

Wras glared back, but knew when to admit defeat. “…fine,” he muttered darkly. “Get me the wizard’s information, then.”

“Bold as brass and a skull twice as thick,” Julian hissed back, eyes narrowed. “Learn your manners, whelp. Apologize and ask me politely before I decide to make a fast-food fish fillet of you.”

The pirate snarled back, then groaned as the air was knocked out of his lungs by the dragon putting added pressure on his chest. He hated feeling like he had drawn the losing straw in a fight, but Wras saw nothing else for it. Not just for his sake, but that of the only crew member he had right now. 

“I am sorry for being rude, may I please have the wizard’s address?” he asked through grit teeth.

“Better,” the great dragon mused, allowing the fish man to scramble to his feet.

Maybelle shook her head and sighed as Wras straightened his shirt and scarf. “Do forgive him, dear, dragons and pirates are not so different about what they see as belonging to them,” she explained as she wrote down the address.

Only when Wras had the paper clenched in his fist and was on the other side of the iron gate did he say what was on his mind, adding a double-handed rude gesture to his words for good measure. “I bloody well hate dragons!” he shouted defiantly back at the house.

There was no reply. Wras was left alone with his disgust at having been humiliated in such a way and his concern about what this meant for Willy. Neither were feelings he much liked.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“You sent me to a dragon without warning,” Wras said darkly as Dantian shut his apartment door behind him.

The elf yelped, pointing at his door before pointing at the pirate who was leaning so casually against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest. Dantian then found himself needing to dodge the dagger which the taller man threw at him in a blindingly fast motion. 

“Wait, whoa, I can explain!” he protested, raising both hands as Wras prepared to throw another blade.

Wras snarled in annoyance. “You had better, I am not in the mood for games right now.”

Dantian took a deep breath. “I did forget to warn you about Julian,” he admitted. “And I’m really sorry I forgot to mention that he’s a dragon. It never crossed my mind that you two would have a major personality clash. I’m quite honestly more afraid of you, that’s why I didn’t think of it.”

“Flattery won’t save your skin,” Wras said as he stabbed the dagger in his hand down into the wooden kitchen table hard enough to embed the tip a good inch and a half.

“My table…” Dantian protested weakly. “Was that really necessary? I get it, you’re mad and worried about Willy. She seems…really nice, I can understand why. But I really didn’t mean for anything bad to happen to you when you went to see them.”

“It’s your throat next time if you try a stunt like that again,” Wras hissed.

The elf made a soft sound of distress, taking a step backward. Dantian swallowed hard when the pirate slammed the paper down on the table beside his dagger. He shakily picked the slip up a moment later to read the address when he realized what Wras was demanding of him.

“This is in Las Vegas,” Dantian said slowly.

“And you have a car and license to use it,” Wras replied. “I don’t know much about those things, but I know we need a way to get there where my disguise won’t be put under scrutiny. How far is it?”

The rainbow-finned pirate listened as the elf explained just how far from Minnesota the city of gambling and sin was. Dantian could see from the older man’s expression that Wras expected him to take Willy and the pirate there. “I…might have a week of vacation time I could use at work?” he offered hesitantly, sure he was going to regret that decision.

Wras’ grin was not a pleasant one as he held out his hand for Dantian to shake. The elf was making a deal with his own personal devil, but there was no backing out now…not that such an action had been an option in the first place. Dantian swallowed hard before shaking the pirate’s hand.

“We leave the moment Willy is rested,” Wras said firmly. “You better not skip out on us, kid, or I’ll make you regret it. Stop by in two days.”


	5. Off To See a Wizard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Made aware by a dragon that he's slowly stealing the life from the human who has become one of his crew members, Wras has a wizard to meet before he gets too comfortable in the human world. Road trips teach you a lot about who someone is and what they are truly like.

Dantian watched in the rearview mirror as Wras made sure Willy was comfortable in the back seat. The elf had helped the pirate pack up what little the woman owned- the few boxes of her scant belongings were in his living room. Her clothes were in a suitcase, as were the world-hopping pirate’s garb. 

Then Wras had gotten their money back from the landlord for the remainder of the month, leaving on good terms as only a charming bastard like him could when breaking lease. If it did not work, they would need a home to return to, after all. But clearly the man was hoping that this wizard would be able to either get them an amulet to protect Willy or send them both back to Vaer Reef. Anything of irreplaceable importance to Willy was in the car’s trunk.

The pirate was being extremely careful of his friend. And though he might not admit it, Dantian could tell that the man did think of Willy as a friend, not just a helper or crew member. It was almost sweet to see in spite of how terrifying he found Wras to be.

“I hope you’re ready for a long road trip,” Dantian said. “I’m the only one with a driver’s license of the two of us, and I will need to sleep. Willy clearly can’t drive right now. It’s going to take us a few days.”

Wras watched Willy as the young woman fell asleep, her head resting on the pillow they had put against the car window for her. “Yeah,” he agreed. “Just drive already, shrimp.”

Dantian bit his lip at that. He realized that Wras had a tendency to get particularly nasty when he was worried about someone who was important to him. The man was used to getting what he wanted. When something was out of his control, he got mean while trying to deal with that.

“Of course,” the elf said softly. “Want me to turn on the radio?”

The pirate shook his head, retrieving something from a backpack. “Got a CD player up there?”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Dantian was not sure how much more of the band _Black Pistol Fire_ he could take. Wras had all of their CDs, and kept handing him a different CD by them when one finished. Apparently the music spoke to the pirate in a way that made it enjoyable to listen to on repeat.

The elf wanted to scream and tear his hair out the fourth time he heard a song which Wras seemed to particularly enjoy.

Both men paused when Willy started to stir in the backseat. Wras had been slouched, looking a bit green around the gills from the car ride, but immediately perked up when she opened her eyes. “Hey, you,” he told her. “How are you feeling, kid?”

“Surprisingly hungry,” Willy said as she stretched to the best of her abilities. “Like…really hungry. Thirsty, too. I feel rested for the first time in a while.”

“Good,” Wras told her. “Dantian, we’re gonna need to find a place to get something to eat.”

“On it,” the elf replied.

He managed to find a fast-food place with seafood. Wras picked off the breading on the cod fillets so that he could eat the fish, while Wilhelmina ate everything they put in front of her…as well as the hush puppies and fries which Wras couldn’t stomach from his meal. The pirate didn’t begrudge her that, encouraged at seeing her appetite return. She had barely eaten since the day she had nearly collapsed.

“Feeling better?” he asked as they sat on the hood of Dantian’s car, underneath a blue sky filled with puffy clouds. 

She nodded, leaning back and looking up. “I do, yeah. I’m still a little tired, but I don’t feel like I’m going to fall over like I did before. How are you?”

“Sick of that stupid car,” he grumbled.

The young woman gave a little chuckle at that. “You do look a little carsick there, Wras. I don’t think it would hurt to take a break from it for a while. I think Dantian is tired, too.”

Wras relented at that. He allowed Dantian to find a hotel where they could spend the night. All of them needed out of the car for a bit, and they still had a long way to go. The pirate was delighted to find that the hotel room had a large bathtub- that was going to be his bed for the night, they’d brought containers of salt with so that he could make himself comfortable. There were actually several gallons of salt water in the trunk so that he could keep his scarf wet to cover his gills during the road trip.

There were also two beds, one for Willy and one for Dantian. The pirate made sure that his crew member had a comfortable one indeed. And as what seemed like an afterthought, he had even requested an extra pillow for the elf at the front desk as well. He tossed it at the younger man with a sneer, laughing at how Dantian had yelped in surprise. 

“Sleep, we’ve got a long way to go yet,” Wras told him.

He made certain that Willy was comfortable before sitting beside her on the bed. She was sitting up with her back braced by pillows, and he was laying on his side propped on one elbow. Wras was able to relax around her and it showed. 

“So, Wilhelmina,” the pirate said slowly. “That dragon I faced for you, he said something. Apparently Maybelle unintentionally summoned him, that’s why the spell took its toll on her. She was lonely and wanted to meet him. You think you might have done the same with me?”

Willy blinked. “What? No, that’s not possible,” she said firmly.

Wras raised one eyebrow at her. “…says the woman talking to a handsome pirate from another world, while on a road trip with an elf because a dragon said we should go to this Vegas place?” he reminded her.

“It doesn’t sound as impossible when you say that,” the woman admitted sheepishly.

The man who was sprawled comfortably beside her chuckled wryly at that. “I know. So, say you did the same. Why me? I know I’m the best pirate of Vaer Reef, handsome and stylish. But there’s got to be more to it.”

He looked up at her expectantly. Willy found his expression was hard to read as his multi-hued eyes scanned her face. She swallowed hard before speaking up. “I suppose, if it was me…because of what you do. Who you are. You don’t care what anyone says or does. You’re strong, you’re smart, you take care of your own. I guess…you’re everything I wish I could be.”

That made Wras smile. It was not his usual sneer, but a slightly gentler expression. Willy didn’t know it, but he’d already given her that look when he thought she wasn’t looking. “You know? I can’t blame you for wanting that, Willy. If it was you who brought me here…I’m not mad. And you’re still coming home with me, kid.”

“You really want me to come back to Vaer Reef?” she asked hopefully. “You’re not just…saying that, to make me feel better so I keep helping you?”

“You wound me, Willy!” the pirate protested with a mock pout. “I really mean it, I want you to come back with me. If I didn’t, I’d have left the moment I knew I could manage on my own here on this world. But I like hanging out with you, Willy, and I think you’re gonna love the ship.”

The woman wriggled down on the bed so that she was stretched out beside him. “Tell me about it again?” she asked as she mirrored the way he was propped on his elbow.

Wras smirked before telling her about his home. The pirate was always happy to talk about his favorite things- his exploits and the home he had clawed out for himself and his crew. While Dantian slept, he regaled his human friend with stories of the wonders of Vaer Reef. He never spoke of his past there. Willy knew that sort of pain as well, it would hurt her to hear such things, but the wonders of reef filled the heart with magic.

He told her wonderful tales of piracy and the beauty of his ocean home late into the night. Only when Wras realized the woman had fallen asleep did he stop talking. The pirate regarded her for several moments before brushing the hair out of her face.

Willy’s expression had softened in slumber, the tired lines easing as she peacefully slept. The pirate could see how the years had taken their wear on her. This woman had been through quite a bit, yet stayed sweet and compassionate. It made him feel guilty about other things- which he hated- but at the same time he was happy that he had gotten to meet her. Telling her such marvelous things about his world made Wras realize just how much he wanted Willy to be a part of it.

The brightly-finned man watched her for a moment more. Then, before he could think twice of it, he quickly and lightly pressed his lips against her forehead. The woman stirred but fortunately did not wake. Wras scootched back carefully to make sure she didn’t get jostled. He had to do something…a walk or something, to clear his head.

Why had he done that?

Just as he was about to leave with one of the room keys, he saw that Dantian’s hunched form had shifted a bit. The elf was trying not to be noticed and pretending to be asleep. “You can drop the act,” Wras muttered. “You got something to say?”

Dantian bit his lip before rolling over and sitting up. “Did you just kiss her?” he squeaked out nervously.

Wras made an annoyed sound before gesturing that the elf should follow him.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

“I can’t believe you kissed her!” Dantian squawked in surprise. “I mean…I’ve read about you. When I found out where you were from, I had to know what I was dealing with. You’re like…this super awful guy on your own world, right? Nastiest pirate of them all? But that was…that was sweet, and gentle!”

“And I’m gonna make boots out of you if you tell anyone,” Wras said. “Especially not her. I don’t know why I just did that.”

The two men continued walking alongside each other for a few moments, the dry leaves crunching beneath their feet. Each had his hands shoved in his pockets to keep them warm. After a moments of awkward silence Wras spoke up again. “I really don’t know why I kissed her. So don’t say anything, shrimp.”

Dantian nodded. “Do you…love her?” he asked hesitantly, flinching back when Wras looked at him sharply. “No, I mean it, do you love her? Willy? Because she’d do anything for you. Please…don’t hurt her. Don’t use that.”

“I’m not a bottom-feeder like her ex is,” Wras growled. “She’s part of my crew, and she trusts me. I wouldn’t break that trust.”

The elf nodded. He could hear the sincerity in the pirate’s voice. It was reassuring to know that someone as sweet as Willy wasn’t about to be abused by a man who had such a history of manipulation. Then he paused, realizing what the pirate hadn’t said. “…you didn’t answer my question, Wras. Do you love her?”

Wras tipped his head back and groaned. What was with the thief and all the questions? He scowled up at the stars for a moment before letting out his breath slowly. “I don’t know the answer to that. It could be love, it could be her misplaced affection for someone being nice rubbing off on me. Why does it matter?”

“Because that’s a big deal!” Dantian protested. “Where I am from…love is no trifling thing to take lightly. True love can even protect you from evil magic on the world where I was born, Wras.”

“And why should I tell you if I do?” the pirate demanded irately. 

He was surprised to see a bit of fight from Dantian at that. “Because I’m being blackmailed into taking you across the country!” Dantian protested. “If things are going to get weird, I kind of need to know! It’s bad enough that I have to do what you want or have my life ruined, I don’t want any more drama with it!”

Wras blinked, then raised one eyebrow. So the elf did have a spine, what a shock considering how easily the pirate had subdued him when Dantian first thought himself to be a hero who could rescue Willy. “If you must know, I don’t know what I feel for her,” the pirate grumbled. “And I don’t know why I kissed her like that, so keep your mouth shut about it, you hear?”

Dantian nodded as he looked down at the ground. He was quiet for a few minutes. When he finally spoke, it was in a very thoughtful voice. “Wras? You can be a huge jerk, you know that? But…I think you’re good for Willy. You’ve helped her a lot, and I know you’ve been taking care of her.”

“What is with all of you making me sound like some cuddly anemone?” Wras groaned. “Stop that, it’s annoying.”

The elf made a soft sound before staring at his feet once more. The fish man sighed before adding, “And for the grief I give you, you’re not half bad yourself. I bet you have some magic you could have used to get out of helping us with this, you chose not to.”

His words made Dantian shrug. “I mean…yes,” he agreed bluntly. “I do have a way where I could have gotten away without losing the life I’ve made for myself here. But…despite being an asshole, you’re doing it for sort of the right reasons, even if they are selfish.”

Wras snorted. He looked up at the stars after a while, standing still on the side of the road. “None of these stars are the same,” he mused. “I’ve got no direction here. No currents, no stars. No path to follow.”

“That leaves following your heart,” Dantian said quietly. “What’s it saying?”

The pirate made a bemused sound. He stood still for several minutes, the slight movement of his fins and hair in the breeze the only sign that he was a man and not a statue. Then Wras chuckled as he turned on his heel and walked back to the hotel. Dantian followed after, not wanting to be locked out of their room.

The dark-haired young man smiled when Wras checked on Willy, who was still sound asleep. The world-hopping pirate was gentle as he brushed some of the hair out of her face and made sure the blanket was tucked up around her shoulders. Dantian wouldn’t dream of saying it out loud to Wras, but it was clear to see that the strange fish man was falling for the human whom they were trying to help.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willy felt good as they drove on the next day. Wras, however, looked absolutely miserable. It had been barely half an hour of driving before he looked a bit green around the gills again. The pirate was slouched, his arms crossed over his stomach, and even his favorite music was not making a difference. The young woman beside him took care to keep his scarf soaked in cool salt water as the rainbow-finned man sulked.

“Wras, are you alright?” she asked as she gently splashed a bit of salt water on his face.

“Absolutely not,” he muttered, squeezing his eyes shut. “I feel sick. What kind of pirate gets motion sickness? I ride the bloody waves, dammit!”

“Yes, and the rolling of a ship is probably a lot different than a car,” Willy reminded him. “Here, let me get your shirt, it might help a bit.”

The pirate sat up and leaned forward, letting the human douse him lightly with some of the salt water they had mixed up for the road trip. “I hate cars,” he grumbled.

“I know,” she soothed.

Wras groaned as Dantian hit a particularly large pothole, causing the whole car to lurch. Willy made a sympathetic sound as she kept his gills damp and did her best to make him a bit more comfortable. He raised one hand to his mouth as yet another bump rattled his already queasy stomach.

The woman clicked her tongue before digging out a different CD from the pack. “No more _Black Pistol Fire_ , I think it’s a _Digital Daggers_ sort of day.”

He didn’t argue about the change in music, for which Dantian was grateful. The elf found he rather liked this music, too. It was a pleasant change from listening to the other on repeat.

After a few songs, Wras made an annoyed sound. “Great, now I’m sad as well as sick,” he growled.

Well, so much for Wras not complaining. Dantian got the feeling it was going to be a very long trip indeed. He watched in the rearview mirror as the young woman tended to the pirate, doing what little she could to try and make him feel at least a little better. The elf could see how much Willy clearly cared. Dantian wanted to say something about what had happened the night before, but he had promised the pirate he wouldn’t.

He hoped they both realized soon.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The evening found them exhausted and in the middle of nowhere. There were no hotels, though they had at least found a fast-food restaurant where they could buy food suited to each of them. Dantian chose to sleep in the driver’s seat of the car. He was not going to risk waking up to some creepy crawly trying to get warm in his sleeping space, nope, not him!

Wras and Willy were out with blankets and a makeshift tent under the stars. Dantian had made a fire for them, so they were warm and cozy. The pirate had mentioned it would be warmer to sleep beside each other, body heat and all. Willy had taken it as an innocent suggestion and agreed.

So that was how Wras came to be lying beside Willy, one arm under her head, beneath a dark sea of brilliant stars. There were no words needed as they simply rested alongside each other. When the pirate decided to ask her if she wanted to consider being more than just friends, he realized that the young woman had already dozed off in his arms.

He sighed, resting his chin in her sandy curls and breathing deeply. 

Perhaps tomorrow he would tell her, then. Or maybe later than that. For the time being he was content to just be close to her. Considering he was a fish out of water as he slept alongside the young woman, it was the best he’d slept in a while.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

After several days of driving and rest breaks, the city of sin and lights came into view. Wras was stunned at how big Las Vegas was, how bright, how loud. Willy’s nose had wrinkled at it as they pulled up to the sign on the road leading into the place. It clearly was not her sort of place at all.

The pirate saw many easy pickings as they drove. He’d be able to cover their living expenses here quite easily. His first plan of action was to get a decent meal which was not fast food. Sea food for him, something delicious for Willy. And Dantian, too, he supposed. The elf had to eat as well.

Then they could rest for the evening. That would allow them to be ready for finding a wizard the next day. Wras pointed out the hotel he wanted to Dantian. The thief swallowed hard before agreeing. That sort of place was expensive- he wasn’t sure how Wras was planning on paying for that.

Willy stared in awe at the beautiful place in front of them. When Wras helped her out of the car, she gave him a skeptical look. “How do you think we can afford this?” she asked the pirate. “It’s amazing…but I don’t think it’s in our budget.”

“Relax,” the shimmery man told her as he adjusted his costume. “Watch this.”

Wras walked in, giving quite a performance as he did so. The man easily juggled his knives and some of the fresh fruit from the cooler which had not been eaten on the long car ride. It was minnow’s play for the pirate to walk and juggle so expertly, and got the attention of everyone in the main foyer. He then produced his wallet- or rather, a wallet which had become his at some point- and pulled out quite a bit of money in large bills. 

“One of your finest rooms for the evening, if you please,” he said with a charming smile.

“Your name, sir?” the receptionist at the desk inquired.

Wras put one hand to his chest dramatically, looking utterly shocked. “You mean to tell me you don’t know by my face alone?” he demanded. “This is an outrage- I should leave and take my business elsewhere for this insult. I enjoy my anonymity so as not to be mobbed by fans, but that is much.”

The manager noticed and immediately came over, typing in a name when he saw the amount of money which Wras had in his hand. “Ah, no, please forgive my staff member,” he said, glaring at the younger receptionist. “I quite understand the anonymity, sir. For the evening, would it be alright if I put you down as a certain Mr. Jones? Perhaps we could use the ID of your assistant there?”

“That will be acceptable,” Wras said, sneering down his nose at the poor receptionist, who stammered out an apology before passing over the key and the receipt for Wras to sign. 

Dantian played along, passing over his ID for the required information. Willy’s ID was not requested- the pirate had placed an arm around her waist to show that she was with him, her anonymity was just as important. The elf was the assistant who would be held responsible if need be, a tactic which Wras had learned many wealthy folks on the reef did. Different world, but some things were the same no matter the world.

“Keep the change,” the pirate said, waving his hand dismissively before letting Willy lead the way to the elevators.

Once in the elevator, he burst out in raucous laughter. Willy looked stunned and had barely managed to keep her shock off her face. “Wras, there is no way that should have worked!” she protested. “How did you do that?”

“Gyahah! It’s all about the personality and attitude,” he explained. “Rich people all act like that, Willy. Expect to be known and the underlings will snap to it to hide the fact that they don’t know who you are.”

“I see,” she said softly. “I don’t think I could be that confident.”

The pirate grinned as he unlocked the door to their suite. “Oh, now this is plush,” he said as he regarded the chandelier lit dining area, small bedroom, bathroom, and jacuzzi tub. “I know where I’m sleeping tonight. No more tiny hotel bathtubs for me.”

Willy giggled, looking tired. Wras noticed immediately. “And bed for you,” he told her firmly. “See that room right there, with that nice big bed? Go get a nap before dinner.”

She started to protest but instead found herself yawning. “Alright,” the sandy-haired woman murmured. “Thanks, Wras. Remind me to ask later how you managed to afford this.”

“Pirate,” he told her with a grand wave of his arms.

She shook her head and chuckled before retreating to get some sleep. Wras watched her before turning to Dantian. “So, make yourself comfortable, rest as you need to,” he directed as he started undoing the buttons on his shirt. “Tomorrow we find a wizard and see what it will take to get his help.”

“What are you going to do?” Dantian asked.

“The same,” Wras replied as he started to shuck his clothes off. “Feels like my scales are gonna flake off, and I hate it. This place is too dry, too nasty. Pirates are not meant to be in the desert.”

The elf nodded, mulling over his thoughts. “I can help cover expenses while we are in Vegas,” he said slowly. “I...am good at swinging certain things to my favor, as a gentleman thief with a spot of magic, and not getting caught at it.”

“More than I’ve asked of you,” Wras said as he stripped down to his underwear, not wanting to ruin the rest of his outfit with the salt water. Much of his wardrobe was not meant for swimming in since the water would damage his clothes. “What’s brought on this sudden generosity?”

The young man shrugged. Over the past few days he had learned more about Wras. He was starting to understand why the pirate was the way that he was. The man could certainly be selfish and cruel, but there was a strangely thoughtful side to him in a way. Wras was the one to decide who he felt deserved it, and he reserved that limited amount of compassion for a very rare few.

“Better not be planning to make a move on Willy,” Wras said playfully, though his strange eyes were narrowed and his smile was a warning one. 

“No!” Dantian protested. “I am doing it for her, but not for that reason!”

Wras tilted his head to give him a thoughtful look. “What reason, then? You could have left, you said so yourself, and not been out anything. Why are you doing this, aside from me threatening you?”

Dantian focused on the blankets for the hideaway bed in the sofa for a few moments. He then sighed and hunched his shoulders. “Willy reminds me of my sister, alright?”

The pirate could hear the sadness in the elf’s voice. There was something about his sibling which Dantian wasn’t saying. He cleared his throat when the thief didn’t add to the statement. When he was about to ask for more of an explanation, the elf finally spoke up.

“I miss her, ok?” he said. 

“Can’t you just go and see her?” Wras asked. “You travel between worlds, right?”

“I can’t visit the dead,” Dantian murmured. “That world is beyond travelers like me. I’m not Orpheus or any of the others who have managed it. I can’t go to her there.”

The pirate made a soft sound of understanding. He felt a pang of guilt gnawing at his stomach, which he hated. How was it that Willy and Dantian both made him feel things he hated, yet he didn’t want to rip them to shreds for it?

“Sorry for your loss, kid,” Wras said.

Dantian nodded, staying quiet. He yelped in surprise when Wras threw his wallet at him, fumbling it in his surprise. “You said you know places like this? Take a walk, get some fresh air, maybe find something to eat. You drink that soda stuff that Willy likes so much, get something you like.”

The elf blinked at him. It took a few moments for him to realize that was one of the ways Wras tried to help others get their mind off things. It was as close to an apology for being nosy as he was going to get from the pirate. To be fair, food was a good distraction, and he was hungry. “Thank you, Wras,” Dantian said quietly.

Wras nodded once. When the elf was gone, the pirate lowered himself into the jacuzzi with a content sigh. It was a miniature saline pool, no need to add salt like he normally would. The warm water helped to ease his troubled mind. He hoped that getting comfortable like this for a short time wouldn’t hurt Willy too badly. He had realized in the car that a good day for him meant a bad time of it for her- she had gotten tired almost immediately after he’d pulled that stunt at the front desk.

Soon he’d have a way to make sure his presence didn’t hurt her, or better still, they’d be on Vaer Reef.


	6. Of Knives and Tides

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What happens when a wizard goes on vacation? A good pirate doesn't let that stop them from achieving their goal. Wras has to find another way to help Willy until they can meet this mysterious Grezoun fellow...which may just include getting a job in the city of sin and lights.
> 
> How well would a pirate fit in at the show capital of the world?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning, there is a bit where someone does try to drug Wilhelmina. Nothing bad happens to her, and he doesn't get away with it, either.

Wras straightened his shirt, introduced his brilliantly hued hair to a comb for the first time in a few days, and situated his headband to make his headfins look just fake enough to be believable. He struck a pose in the mirror, smirking at his reflection. Then the fish man made a face when Willy poked him in the side.

“Watch out, your ego is showing,” she said with a giggle. 

The pirate snorted. “Yes? And? How are you feeling? Not too tired?”

“I’ll be fine as long as you don’t get a day job,” Willy replied. “You look good. Ready to go and meet a wizard?”

Wras took a deep breath and let it out. “Yes I am. Are you ready to make our grand escape to Vaer Reef?”

Willy chuckled as she dipped his scarf in some of the salt water and wrung it out before wrapping it around his gills. “Don’t get too cocky, Wras. We may be stuck here for a time, if we don’t have what he wants in return for the spell. And you can’t bully a wizard into using magic. I’m hopeful, at most, for an amulet to stop being tired.”

“It’s more than just tired…having me here is killing you,” the pirate said slowly. “You know that, right?”

The young woman nodded. “I am well aware, Wras. Now come on, breakfast before we go. Dantian got all sorts of wonderful things to put in the mini fridge, including that sushi you like so much.”

The pirate gave Wilhelmina an unreadable look as she turned around to get their meal out of the refrigerator. He didn’t like that she was so calm about his presence literally stealing the life from her. She had been tired even when they had first met…now he was seeing the way her shoulders sagged, and just how exhausted Willy had to be. She’d promised to take care of him when he arrived.

She was still doing so at cost of her own life and health.

It continued to strike him as being so strange that she should be so generous and kind. Wras knew full well he was a selfish man who did what it took to get his way. And at first, he had not been particularly kind. He’d almost been as much of a bully as her ex, going for her throat like he did when she had laughed at the situation. Which, knowing what he did now, was pretty funny in retrospect.

“Hey, I’ve got this,” Wras told her, gently brushing Willy’s hands away. “Sit. You want some of that nasty coffee you like so much?”

“Thank you, Wras,” Willy said as she sat down. “Say what you will about it, I know you hate coffee, but you make an amazing pot.”

“Duh, I’m Captain Wras,” he quipped back. “I’m good at anything I do.”

“Ego,” Willy giggled.

Dantian, who was watching from the sofa, rolled his eyes. When were these two going to realize? The woman was clearly flirting with the pirate, and the pirate clearly cared about the woman! This was just utterly ridiculous. Yet he had promised not to say anything.

The elf smiled slightly as Wras took care of the human. It was nice to see Willy being treated well. He hadn’t lied to Wras- she really did remind him of his twin sister. She didn’t look the least bit like Damiana, of course, but it was her heart and laughter which was similar. Willy had reached out to him as a friend after Wras had threatened him with blackmail. They’d spoken a bit even before the long road trip.

“You ready?” Wras asked once they’d all eaten breakfast.

“As I’ll ever be,” Willy said as she got to her feet.

The pirate shook his head. “Willy, honey, no. C’mon. You can’t go out in jeans and a t-shirt.”

Willy looked confused until Wras pulled out one of the nice dresses he’d gotten for her. She still hadn’t worn it yet. To be honest, the lovely garment intimidated her a bit. The woman was an ex-waitress, for pity’s sake, what would she do with something so nice as that blue dress?

“We’re in a city known for a good time,” Wras encouraged. “Come on, what could it hurt? Dress up a little, feel good about yourself.”

The woman bit her lip before taking the hanger from the man. “Well…”

Wras gave her that winsome devilish smirk as he tilted his head towards the bathroom. Willy felt herself blushing as she smiled back. There was a reason the pirate was a charming one in his own world, as she had seen reading the story as well as in person. She retreated to change without any further argument.

Dantian chuckled at the exchange. “I don’t think I’ve seen her in anything nice,” he said after a moment.

“It’s Willy, she always looks nice,” Wras grumbled back.

The elf raised one eyebrow at that. Almost immediately the pirate realized what he had said. “You know what I mean, lubber. She has…a nice smile.”

“Uh-huh,” Dantian said. “Still not making a case here, Wras. Just tell her how you feel already.”

“No,” he replied. “We had this talk. She’s…Willy. A friend, a member of my crew, someone who has had my back. Could just be that I think she’s nice, you know? Naïve and sweet, but she’ll make a better pirate than you would.”

Dantian made a face at that. “Harsh, Wras. Well, you let me know how that goes.”

Wras was about to reply when Willy stepped out into the room, wearing the dress he had gotten her. The pirate’s fins pricked up as he looked at the woman. “You look nice,” he said with a toothy grin. “I have to say, I have a great sense of style and you wear it well.”

“Isn’t it a little…tight?” Willy asked as she crossed her arms over her stomach self-consciously.

The pirate pinched the bridge of his nose before going over to her. “Hey, come on, confidence. You’re curvy and a bit more to hold, but there’s nothing wrong with that at all. Chin up and smile, Wilhelmina. There you go, that’s the way a pirate should be. Look confident even if you don’t feel it. Soon no one will know it’s false, not even you. I keep telling that to all of my new crew, most are kelp-finned klutzes with a lot to learn when they first join. But they get there, and so will you.”

“Thank you, Wras,” the petite woman said shyly.

Wras smiled as she went to get her shoes, then gave Dantian a warning look when the elf very nearly burst into laughter. That pep talk was sweet and the interdimensional traveler was not about to let the pirate hear the end of it no matter how he glared. Dantian was starting to lose his fear of the pirate after seeing that the man had such a supportive side. It had also been over a week since Wras had last tried throwing a knife at him, too. He’d since seen that the pirate was not always, as Willy sometimes jokingly called him, ‘jerk-fins’.

Dantian shrugged before gesturing that Wras and Willy should get going. He had a long day of his own planned- their room was not going to pay for itself. And the elf was pretty sure Wras was not going to settle for a cheaper room, not after seeing how the pirate enjoyed sleeping in the jacuzzi.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The address which Maybelle and her dragon husband had given the pirate was that of a small antique shop. Wras honestly could understand a wizard working out of a place like that. That was not what startled him when they walked up to the door.

No, what startled him was that the shop was closed. There were signs posted that the owner would be back in two months’ time, he was traveling to restock the wonders in his little store. The date on the sign said that they had missed him by just one day.

Wras growled in frustration, pounding on the door with his fist. He made an irate sound when Willy gently tugged on his arm to get him to stop. “Hey, it’s ok,” she said softly. “We’ll figure this out. This is Las Vegas, I’m pretty sure there are other wizards spelunking as stage magicians around here.”

The pirate made another annoyed sound, fins raised in ire. Then he relented. “Fine,” he muttered. “I just don’t like seeing my crew in a bad way. I’m tired of not being able to do as much as I’m used to here.”

Willy chuckled as she walked with him. “Yes, I’m aware. You’re Captain Wras, a pirate notorious and powerful. But right now, I need you to focus. Put that wonderful brain to good use. If you were a wizard who could put on a show for easy money, where would you go?”

He took a deep breath and exhaled slowly before looking around through narrowed eyes. Where would the man go if he could easily make money tricking idiots into believing true talent was a trick? What place was plush enough where the people wanted to be entertained but not have to think, and would shell out money from their deep pockets for a good show which made them seem all the more prominent?

After a moment he spied it. “See that place, there? The glitzy one with all the windows and big fancy cars? That’s where I’d go, Willy.”

Wilhelmina gave him a big smile. “Then that’s where we try first.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It only took three flicks of a dagger for Wras to determine who was a real magic user. The woman hadn’t seemed all that threatened, even when the pirate threw one of the blades at her. If anything, she seemed amused. This magic user could not get them home. She could, however, give them the amulet to protect Wilhelmina’s life from powering the magic that had brought Wras from the reef. She had named a paltry sum for the spell to protect the younger human, which the woman then put on Willy’s locket.

When Wras demanded for proof that it would work, the strange woman vanished into thin air.

But the locket was still in Willy’s grasp.

She looked better when it was around her neck. The pirate saw an immediate change in the petite woman. Willy’s complexion looked warmer, her eyes brighter. There was a bit more energy to her step once again. No longer was she a tired woman just getting by, but a genuinely healthy one who was happy and felt good. He immediately knew that the woman who had sold them the spell hadn’t ripped them off. It was legit magic, and Willy now had an amulet to protect herself. The pirate found himself wondering at how cheaply they had gotten it- he hoped the quality was good and would last as long as they needed it to.

The pirate captain was relieved by that. He was also hungry and eager to get out of the dry desert air. “Come on, let’s go to our room,” he told Willy. “We need to work on our next plan.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Wras leaned his head back into the warm salt water, sighing contentedly. “So, I’ve got enough funds to keep us here a week. Dantian?”

“I have another week,” the elf mused. 

The pirate nodded. “That gives us two weeks to work out how to keep ourselves here while we wait for this Grezoun fellow to get back from his trip, which is in two months…eight weeks. Day-to-day thievery and cheating won’t last us that well, not without someone catching on.”

“And you can’t play the rich bastard card forever,” Dantian said glumly. “Only until the money runs out.”

Wras made a face. “Yes, that. Willy? Thoughts?”

The woman paused. “Well…we could go back to Minnesota?” she said slowly. “I could find a job there…we can manage for a little longer.”

Both of the men gave her a look which clearly said what they thought of that. Wras shook his head. “Willy, if the amulet fails, we need to be where we can pester a wizard or witch or whatever for another one. This seems the best place for that. And let’s face it…this is a place for con artists and pirates. Or, heh, as the lubber shrimp here calls himself, a ‘gentleman thief’. This is a good spot for us.”

The elf blushed hard at Wras’ snickering, hunching his shoulders. “I do not like blood!” he protested. “It is completely unnecessary for violence to play a part in what I do.”

Willy smiled a bit at the back-and-forth bickering which ensued. Each of them had several good points. Never in a million years would she have expected to find herself listening to a pirate and a thief debating the methods of their chosen professions as if it were high philosophy.

Wras noticed after a few minutes that Willy was quiet, just enjoying her tea and listening. “Anyway, as I was saying, good spot for us,” he said. “And we can make sure your health stays good. I haven’t seen you grin like that in a while.”

“Wras…” she said slowly.

“Don’t you dare make me seem like some snuggly anemone,” he groused. “Still not. I am ruthless and will do as I wish to get what I want. And what I want is for my crew to be alright. That includes you, Dantian, even if you would make a miserable pirate. You two are what crew I have right now, and I am still a captain in spite of my ship being far from here. A captain’s crew has to be able trust that their captain has their backs.”

Both Willy and Dantian smiled at that. Wras gave them his patented smirk back before pricking his fins up. “You know what? I’ve seen a lot of advertisements for shows. And I had a pretty good schtick back in Minnesota while Willy was being a waitress. How about we up the game here?”

Dantian tilted his head. “How do you suggest we go about that?” the elf inquired.

Wras gave him a speculative look. “How’s your acting skill?

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

Willy had to give Wras credit where it was due, the man knew what he was doing. Wras had gone looking around the area to see what he could find. He had then gone about town, dressed to the nines and showing off his skill, saying where he would be performing at. The pirate had chosen a small casino which was- unsurprisingly- themed in his chosen profession. It was called the Golden Anchor.

Then the brazen fish man had walked right in with her and Dantian to ask for the manager, a veritable giant of a man in a flamboyant pirate costume who was already waiting for him. “Have you got a place for a performer?” the pirate asked with that charming smirk of his.

“You really go all-in with that act, don’t ya?” the manager asked slowly. “Seems you’ve already been saying you’ll be here. A little confident, wouldn’t you say?”

Wras subtly gave the man a once-over before clearing his throat. “Perhaps, though I think I’ve got a fin up, if you will.”

The dark-haired man paused, then gave the pirate a wicked grin. “Oh, have you now? And what would that be?”

“I can act, and I have a similar secret,” the pirate captain replied.

The manager paused. His smirk became a scowl, and his eyes narrowed. “How’d you notice? My disguise is good, fish boy.”

Willy blinked and gave Wras a curious look as well. Was the pirate just guessing, or had he noticed something she hadn’t? Wras simply gave the manager and owner of the Golden Anchor a smug look. “Tell me I’m wrong,” he said with that patent smirk of his own.

The man looked around before closing the door to his office. “You aren’t,” he growled, metaphorical hackles raising. “So. Spit it out and I may let you and your menagerie out of here alive, Fins.”

“Menagerie!” Dantian squeaked out in dismay. “Hey!”

Wras patted the air in front of the elf in a soothing gesture, keeping his eyes on the man standing in front of them. “To old gods, I suppose we’re all animals.”

“Not a god, but keep talking,” the older man snarled between grit teeth which had become rather pointier as he looked at the trio.

The young woman beside Wras swallowed hard as the man changed a bit. It was subtle, but he was noticeably not human. His dark hair became thicker, wilder, and his blue eyes seemed to shift as he glowered at them. The bulky muscle beneath his pirate costume looked to shift beneath the fabric a bit, as if his skin itself was rearranging beneath the clothing. 

“I am of the sea, you think I can’t tell these things?” Wras said evenly, not twitching so much as a fingertip. “You feel like the tide in the way the sea beasts of home do. I recognized that when I came in the other day.”

The big man snorted at that, crossing his arms over his chest. It was as if everything about him suddenly settled down into a normal human shape once more. He stared Wras down for a few seconds more before laughing heartily. “Is that all? Fish boy, you are lucky I didn’t eat you where you stood. I am no god. But I am of the sea. When the waters became the domain of humans…well. Time and tides, they do change. And so do we. You have nerves of stone, Fins, and I am impressed. Show me your talent, and we will see if you are more than bluff.”

Willy let out a breath she hadn’t been aware she was holding, and Dantian blinked owlishly. “That easy?” the elf asked indignantly.

“Were I a younger beast, I’d have eaten you without thought,” the man said as he stroked his beard. “But I’ve mellowed out in my old age. And I’ve a soft spot for pirate whelps like your friend here. Little creature of the sea, making your way in the surface world as I have chosen to…I can respect that tenacity. You can call me Ken, it’s a name I’ve chosen in this life I’ve made for myself. The seas got smaller, the rest of the world got bigger. Sometimes you trade one thing for another.”

Wras nodded slowly. “Want to see just how good I am?” he asked with a confident smirk.

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

It had been two weeks since Wras had set up shop as an entertainer in the Golden Anchor. Dantian was his assistant, and at times Willy, when she was not too nervous about his act. The pirate intentionally let complete strangers throw knives at him to show his skill in dodging and blocking blades. There was more to his act, of course, but the promise of a high reward to any who could draw blood had many people betting on his performance.

No one had won a single cent from betting against him. 

That, of course, had only improved his reputation. Ken encouraged him to up the act regularly. The pirate was creative, but drew in quite the crowd. And he certainly made a fair share of money for their small group. Dantian was his helper, though Ken also paid him to be waitstaff at the bar on the nights he was shorthanded. 

Willy felt rather sad that she was not contributing as much. She’d been trying to find work, but so far had no luck at all. Both of the men had reassured her that it was quite alright. The ex-waitress did her fair share, making sure things like laundry were done and groceries were retrieved. But Willy didn’t feel like she was doing enough. 

She sighed as she sat at the bar with Ken, watching Wras show off on the stage while others gambled around them. The old man gave her a thoughtful look before putting a cup of hot tea in front of her instead of the soda she usually got.

“What’s on your mind, love?” the gruff man asked gently. “Seen that look before, wistful over the water.”

The young woman smiled at him sheepishly. “Sorry, Ken, I don’t mean to be a downer,” she mumbled. “I just don’t know what I’m doing here. This is not where I ever thought I’d end up. Things have been changing so fast…I’m not sure I can keep up.”

The old man made a soft, understanding sound at that. “Aye, love, things change,” he agreed. “But go with the tide. It’s not all riptides and whirlpools, it will take you good places as well as bad.”

“Promise?” Willy asked.

He nodded. “Promise,” Ken reassured her. “…look at that brazen fool of a fish, he’s showing off.”

Willy watched with wide eyes as Wras invited four men to throw knives at him at once. His motions were fluid and graceful. In the blink of an eye he had swatted the blades away, ducking into a playful bow and smirking. The pirate knew what he was doing and how to charm folks into giving him their attention…and their money. Thievery was his preferred route, taking what he wanted, but the captain was good at acts such as this as well.

Wras saw she was staring and gave her an exaggerated wink. She smiled back before focusing on her cup of tea. Ken noticed, leaning in. “Sweet on him, are you, lass?” he asked playfully.

“Wh-what?” she stammered. “No! He’s just a good friend. Who happens to be handsome. And for some reason…is good to me. Even though he doesn’t need to be.”

The old man chuckled as he wiped out a glass. “Oh? Are ya trying to convince me, or yourself, there?”

The petite woman blushed harder at that. Ken took pity on her and patted her hand lightly. “Time and tides change, love, but some things stay the same through the ages. Believe me, I know. I’ve seen many lovers upon the seas. I know that look.”

“He’s Captain Wras, of Vaer Reef,” Willy said softly. “I’m just…me. Wilhelmina Valis. It wouldn’t work, Ken.”

“Yet you’re going back with him,” the man told her thoughtfully. “You are still, aren’t you?”

She nodded. “Yes…I am going back with him. I don’t know why, but I really want to. I think…this might be my chance. I’ve never fit in anywhere. Maybe fate brought him to me so that I can go with him when he finds his way home.”

Ken chuckled, then gestured that Wras was coming their way. Wilhelmina changed the subject quickly. She did not want the pirate to hear what they were discussing. He sat beside her with a smirk. “Hey, Willy,” the brightly-finned man said cheerfully. “Enjoying the show?”

“You’re something,” she told him with a laugh. 

He gave her that toothy smirk. “Something? I’ll have to try harder,” the pirate told her with a mock pout. 

Willy rolled her eyes and smiled as he went back to his performance. The young woman was left to her own for a bit as Ken went back to focusing on managing his business. She didn’t notice the man who slipped over to sit beside her until he spoke up.

“Hey, let me buy you a better drink,” he said with a smile, putting his hand over her teacup.

The young woman shook her head. “Oh, no, thank you though,” she said quickly, retrieving her cup. 

She didn’t know the major rule about keeping strangers away from your drink in a place such as the Golden Anchor. Ken tried to keep it pleasant, but there were always skeevy folks in a place like Las Vegas. The woman didn’t realize that he had dropped something into her drink as she retreated to a quieter spot with her tea. When Ken returned, he sniffed the air and wrinkled his nose. There was a scent he didn’t like one bit. The man subtly tasted the air before realizing what it was. He swore, looking around for Willy. Ken soon spied her at a table, already looking groggy, and shaking her head at a tall young man.

“Wras!” he called out. “To Willy!”

The pirate just barely managed to deflect the knife thrown at him before running over. When he saw that some stranger was harassing his crew member, the fish man immediately stepped in. “Hey, bottom-feeder, I think you should leave,” Wras said as he stopped the newcomer.

The man had gotten Willy to her feet, and she looked pretty out of it. “I think the lady wanted to come with me,” he said. “Didn’t you, sweetheart?”

Willy managed to mumble something, stumbling away from him and towards Wras. The pirate caught her, eyes narrowing when he realized that this human had done something to the woman. “Get out,” Wras hissed.

“Fine,” the transgressor said as he raised his hands. “Whatever.” 

The captain watched him retreat before focusing on Wilhelmina. She was resting against him and could barely stand on her own two feet. Without his arm around her waist, she’d surely fall. Something was very wrong. Ken walked over, shaking his head. “A medication meant to make someone drowsy,” he explained. “She’ll be fine with rest, get her back to your place. Smelled it where she’d been, he must have slipped it into her drink while she was watching you.”

Wras growled low in his throat. “I’m gonna kill him,” he said darkly.

Ken raised one hand, eyes glinting nastily. “Leave him to me,” the man reassured Wras.

Dantian came over the moment he noticed something was wrong, and blinked in surprise as Ken slipped away. “Is Willy alright?” the elf asked worriedly.

“No, but she will be,” Wras said. “Come on, help me get her back to our room.”

As the two men walked with the dazed woman, they saw shadows from the alley behind the Golden Anchor. Silhouetted against the brick wall in the light from the open back door were too many writhing limbs and the black figure of a man trying to escape. The shadows told all as they projected against the wall. The man was dragged back before he could so much as scream, and a gurgling sound could be heard after a sharp crunch. The whip-like limbs then shifted and rearranged to the familiar shadow of their employer. 

Ken walked out of the alley way a moment later. He let out a mighty belch, hit his chest, then grinned. “Ah, ‘scuse me,” he said with that wicked glint still in his eyes. “Get Willy home, lads, I’ll see ya tomorrow.”

Wras watched as he walked back into the small casino, whistling a cheerful tune. Dantian was utterly confused until realization dawned on him. Then the elf looked a bit queasy. “The guy who- tried to- with Willy- did Ken just-”

Dantian fell silent as Wras gave a wry chuckle. “Well, then,” the pirate said thoughtfully. “I think I have a better idea of what he is. And better not think about it too much, Dantian. Come on, we need to get Willy back so she can rest.”

“He ate the dude?” the elf squeaked out as they walked. “Bloody hell, our boss just ate somebody.”

* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *

The pirate made sure that Willy was kept comfortable and safe while she recovered. He would help her stumble to the bathroom when her stomach rebelled against what she had been given, then escorted the woman back to the sanctuary of her bed. Wras made sure she got the care she needed to recover well.

Willy remembered that through the haze. The next morning, when she was feeling more like herself, she got out of bed and went to find Wras. The man was semi-dozing in the jacuzzi, which was essentially his part of the suite they were all sharing. When he heard her footsteps, his fins pricked up and his eyes opened.

“Hey, look who’s up,” the fish man said as he crossed his arms over the edge of the basin. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” she said softly. “What happened? I remember some guy saying he wanted to buy me a drink…next thing I know, you’re there and we’re stumbling back to here.”

Wras explained what had occurred. Willy’s brown eyes went very wide as she realized what the pirate had likely kept her safe from. “Oh my,” she murmured.

He gave her a softer smile than his usual sneer. “Hey, you’re ok. And now we know. Don’t worry, Ken…took care of that guy. We won’t be seeing him again.”

“He ate him!” Dantian squeaked from the sofa. “Our boss _ate_ a man! And Wras is acting like that’s no big deal!”

The woman blinked at that. Then she looked askance of Wras, who chuckled and gave a little shrug. Yes, Ken had eaten the guy…but good riddance. One less bastard of the sort even a pirate found unsavory. Wras was not too bothered by the bottom-feeder getting what he had deserved. That man had tried to hurt Willy, and Wras felt that facing the wrath of the little casino’s owner had been a fitting price to be paid for that transgression. And clearly Willy was not the first he’d tried that on.

“I see,” Willy said slowly. “That’s something, alright.”

Dantian made a face at that. Then his pointed ears pricked up when Wras changed the subject. “Hey, Willy, you look a little sore still. Want to come into the water with me?” the pirate asked with a cheeky grin.

“Wras!” she protested with a laugh.

The elf made a beeline for the door. That was his cue to give them some time to talk. Dantian genuinely hoped that the two would actually discuss things, and that Wras would say something about what was on his mind. They needed to have that conversation in a most desperate way. The unspoken knowledge that each was sweet on the other and having to keep that secret was absolutely killing him.

Neither Wras nor Wilhelmina noticed him leave. The pirate was more focused on the petite woman. “Come on, the water’s great,” he encouraged. “Humans swim for fun, right?”

“I don’t have a swimsuit,” Willy said with a blush. 

The brightly-finned man shrugged. “And? Neither do I.”

Willy’s cheeks reddened further at the realization that Wras did essentially sleep in his underwear. The pirate laughed at her blush, then tilted his head. “Come on, Willy, it’s not bad. Surely you’ve got something you’d be comfortable wearing in here?”

“Give me a moment,” she mumbled sheepishly.

As she went to rifle through the suitcase, Wras called out, “You could always borrow a pair of my boxers and wear one of your tank tops.”

The young woman’s whole face and ears turned scarlet at the thought. How could Wras say something so casually? Willy could not understand. Maybe that didn’t mean the same thing on the reef…but here, that would feel a lot like wearing his clothes after…nope. She was not about to let her mind wander there.

But it wasn’t a bad idea. Willy got some clothes she knew were clean, and changed quickly in the bathroom. The woman looked at her reflection in the mirror before crossing her arms over her stomach self-consciously. In her mind, the man who had tried drugging her was clearly looking for an easy target, not an attractive one.

Wras grinned when she came out a moment later. “See? Come on in, the water is great.”

The pirate perked up when the woman shyly stepped in, and even offered her his hand to help Willy balance. “This is nice,” she agreed after a moment. “I see why you like it.”

He leaned back after nodding. Willy watched as the pirate went under. Wras was clearly a being of water, looking all the brighter and healthier for a good soak. His scales shimmered in the lights of the tub as he closed his eyes and relaxed.

Or rather, gave the appearance of closing his eyes and relaxing. In truth the man was actually regarding his friend. Wras did think of her as a friend, not just someone who was a member of his crew. He had a place for Willy on the ship for many more reasons than just the fact that he had come to really like the woman. Wilhelmina had helped the pirate out, and Wras was not about to forget what all she had done for him since he first arrived via that strange green flash.

Willy still seemed so tired and stressed. He wished he had a way for her to feel confident. The pirate was sure it was there, they just had to figure out how to get her to see what he did. She was pretty, she was made of tougher stuff than she gave herself credit for, and Willy was just plain awesome. The potential was there.

“You want to learn more about defending yourself?” Wras offered casually.

The woman perked up at that. “Are you sure?” she asked eagerly.

Wras nodded, then gently caught her hand when Willy went to get out of the water. “In a bit, Wils. It can wait. Relax and take a few moments. Part of being a pirate, remember? Sometimes you just need to do nothing at all.”

“Wils?” she asked, raising one eyebrow.

The pirate chuckled. “What, no nicknames allowed?” he asked playfully.

She thought a moment, looking at the clawed fingers wrapped around her hand. “I like it,” the woman said as she settled down in the water once more. 

Her response made Wras’ smile widen. “Good,” he said as he reclined again, arms draped nonchalantly on the edge of the jacuzzi. “Enjoy the water for a bit. Then breakfast. I’ll teach you, Wils, but live in the moment. At the moment, you’re safe here with me and could use a breather.”

“Safe? As I sit with a pirate?” she inquired teasingly.

He chuckled. “Ooh, you are sassy today! I like it. But yeah. You’re my friend, Willy, and you can trust me. It would take something I don’t think you’re capable of to make me change my mind.”

“I’m capable of a lot of things,” Willy told him with a pout.

“Not betrayal,” he replied. “I’ve seen you, Wils, you wouldn’t do that to me.”

She paused. Then her startled expression gave way to a warm smile. “You’re right, Wras. I’d never do that to you.”

Wras nodded once. They sat in quiet for a while longer. Both of them had a lot on their mind, but didn’t know where to start when it came to saying something. So it would just have to wait.

The man was careful of Wilhelmina as he taught her more about self-defense techniques. The pirate had made many of his crew go through the same lessons, though they’d had to worry more for the sake of their fins and toes if they were not careful. With Willy he was far kinder and more forgiving, no blood drawn to hammer the lesson home.

When Dantian returned, he was dismayed to find that they hadn’t spoken about anything. The elf sighed but said nothing. He had promised to them both, after all. Dantian caught Wras regularly sneaking looks at Willy as he prepared to go to work at the Golden Anchor. The pirate clearly cared for her. There had been a tenderness to his gestures and he had been so attentive when Wilhelmina had been ill. He might not have been willing to admit it to the woman yet, but Captain Wras was clearly learning the weight of a heart when it came to loving another person.

Ken was right- time and tides ebbed and flowed, but some things never changed.


End file.
